


I Don't Want To Wait

by LuckyBanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Reader, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky ain't the only one with PTSD, Eventual Smut, Ever increasing angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Meet-Cute, Mild Angst, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Texting, body image issues, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: When I met him, I mistook him for a sweet, normal guy - a little out of my league, maybe - but normal nonethelessAs it turns out, Bucky Barnes is practically a celebrity - and dating him would prove to be a lot harder than I ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the story. This one is about an unenhanced reader trying to make her way in the crazy Avengers world! Get ready for some hard core wish fulfilment, and if there is anything you'd like to see included in the story, please comment below! In fact, any comments would be insanely appreciated!
> 
> Here we go!

I stood up on my tiptoes, reaching for the book on the highest shelf. I caught it with my little finger, but almost lost my balance completely. I cursed myself for being so damnably short. Suddenly, someone reached over my head and grabbed the book for me. His arm gently grazed my hair, and it startled me; I thought I was alone in the stacks. Being the nervous and clumsy person I am, I jumped in surprise and my outstretched hand caught on the spine of a book. Several heavy tomes came crashing down, colliding with the man's head before hitting the floor of the bookstore. 

"Ow," he said. 

"Oh my God!" I cried. "I am so sorry!" I knelt down and started to gather up the pile of books, and the man knelt down next to me to help. When I finally looked up at him, I was met with the most beautiful pair of grey-blue eyes I had ever seen. And what's more, there was laughter behind those eyes.

We both stood up and I found myself reaching for his head with my free hand. "Did I hurt you?" I said, before withdrawing my hand awkwardly. I had to remind myself that it wasn't appropriate to check a complete stranger's head for bruises.

The man chuckled and started putting the books back on the shelf. "I think I'll live." 

He was tall, much taller than me, and though he was wrapped in a wool coat and scarf, I could tell that he was built like a brick shit house. His brown hair grazed his shoulders and he wore the perfect amount of scruff on his face. In other words: he was a total knockout. I swallowed and held my book close to my chest. 

He smiled kindly and his face totally changed. He gave off a shy, but warm energy. "What did you want to get so badly that you would risk life and limb?" he said, grabbing the book from my arms to inspect it. "Rebecca," he read the title. "By Daphne DuMaurier."

"It's the best book ever written!" I exclaimed. 

"If you've read it already, why do you need another copy?" he asked. 

"Well, this one is vintage," I said, opening the front cover to show him the publication date. 

"1938," he chuckled. "That's vintage alright." 

"Have you read it?" I asked. 

"No, but from that glowing review, I think I'm going to have to."

"You can borrow mine if you want," I felt my face heat up. "I mean…" 

He saved me from my own awkwardness. "Thanks for the offer, Ms…?" I told him my name. "Hi I'm…" he seemed to hesitate, "...James," then he held out his hand. Even though he was wearing gloves, I could feel the warmth of his palm as he squeezed my hand gently. 

"Look, since I almost committed bibliocide, the least I can do is buy your books for you," I offered, reluctant to let this man out of my sight. There was something about him...

He chuckled. "That's really not necessary…" 

"Oh please, I insist," I reached out and grabbed the pile from his hand. They were mostly books about photography. 

"Are you a photographer?" I asked, walking towards the front cash. 

"I used to be," he replied. "I'm thinking of picking it up again."

"Oh you should! I used to love using the darkroom when I was in school."

"Me too," he smiled. "Look, if you're paying for my books, can I at least buy you a coffee?"

"Oh, umm… okay, sure."

"Why don't you grab that seat over there," he pointed at the seat by the window. "What'll ya have?"

"Latte?" I said it as if it was a question. I had assumed he meant a coffee to go - but he was actually asking me to sit down and have a coffee with him? To say this kind of thing doesn't happen everyday is an understatement. Normally I would have been put off by his forward request, but I couldn't deny that I was drawn to him. 

I wandered over to the table and whipped out my phone. I sent a quick text to my best friend and coworker, Audrey. 

_I'm taking an hour lunch, I'll explain later ;)_

I hit send just as James sat down across from me, with two lattes in hand. I placed my hands on my lap and gripped them tightly together. 

"So," James began. "Do you come here often?"

I would have pegged it as a cheap line if he didn't look so utterly sincere. "Yes, actually. Coffee and old books? It's basically my heaven," I said. "And besides, I work two doors down, so it's definitely convenient."

"Oh really?" 

He took a sip of his latte. The foam clung to his mouth, and I followed the movement of his tongue as it slowly dragged across his full lips. I temporarily snapped out of my stupor and found my voice again. 

"Heh, yeah I actually own the art supply store two doors down," I said. "Well, co-own." 

"Oh, so you're an artist too?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I suppose I am," I said. "But to be honest, I haven't painted anything for months."

"That's too bad, may I ask why?" he said kindly.

"Well, just… some emotional stuff. A bad break up, actually," the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Contrary to popular belief, sadness does not fuel great art." 

"I know what you mean," James said, and I could tell that he really did. "But I hope you're feeling better." 

I shook my head and made a brushing motion with my hands. "That was almost a year ago," I said. "I'm over it." I wasn't - but talking about my useless ex with the gorgeous man in front of me seemed counter productive. "What do you do? For a living, I mean?" I said, changing the subject. 

"I… work for the government," he said. He averted his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee. 

"Exciting." I smirked. 

James chuckled. "It can be." I watched him unbutton his blue wool peacoat, he clearly wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. His eyes were soft and inviting, and for some reason, I felt at ease. 

"Are you from around here?" I asked, taking a sip of the rich foamy latte. 

"Yep," James said, leaning his elbows on the table, subtly leaning closer to me. "I grew up right around the corner. But I've been living downtown for awhile. I missed the old neighborhood." The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. It was completely endearing. 

I sighed and gazed out the window at the bustling sidewalk. "I just love this neighbourhood," I said. "It's so beautiful in the fall. And my shop gets fantastic foot traffic from students and hipsters from Williamsburg."

"Some things never change," James said, absentmindedly stirring his coffee.

Before I knew what was happening I was talking non stop. James kept me going by asking me questions about my store, and my art career. 

"Sorry I've been talking so much," I said. "I just get excited when I get to talk about painting," I blushed. "I suppose I do miss it." 

"I like listening to you talk," James said, his smile made my heart beat faster, so fast it felt like I was vibrating. Then I realized it was just my phone.

"Sorry," I glanced at my phone.

_Audrey: girl are you in a ditch?_

Somehow James and I had been talking for over an hour. I hissed. "I'm afraid I have to be going, I've been away from the shop for too long." I got up and reached for my book, but then I thought the better of it. Instead I placed it in front of James. "Here, why don't you take it?" I offered. "I DO already have a copy." 

"But this one's special," James replied. "How about I borrow it?"

"If you like," I reached for my coat. Before I could put it on, James got up languidly and eased it onto my shoulders for me. It was a very old fashioned gesture, but somehow, it suited him. 

I risked another look into his grey-blue eyes, and found him gazing right back at me. "Well," I cleared my throat. "You know where to find me." 

James reached behind him to clutch the book in his gloved hand. "I'm a fast reader."

"Good. Nice to meet you, James."

"You too, doll."

*  
I practically floated back into the shop, swinging my jacket off like a cape and draping it dramatically on the rack. 

"What has gotten into you, Miss One Hour Lunch?" asked my good friend and other employee, Rachel - who was currently buried under the latest shipment of acrylic mediums. 

"Sorry I'm late girls, I stopped for a quick latte," I giggled. 

"And what is this 'latte's' name?" Audrey laughed, throwing a paintbrush at me. 

"Oh my god! Were you with a dude?" Rachel said. 

"Mind your own business you nosey bitch!" Audrey said, throwing another brush only to have it expertly deflected by Rachel. 

"Oh come on! I'm just excited!" Rachel said. "It's about time she got some action. After all that crap with… "

"Don't say his name!" Audrey and I both said. 

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Spill it. You clearly want to." 

"Okay okay," I sat down on a pile of sketchbooks. "So, I met this super sweet, quiet, handsome guy over at the bookshop," I could feel my cheeks begin to warm up just thinking about him.

"Yeah? Did he just walk up and start talking to you?" Audrey asked. "Or did YOU talk to HIM?" 

"Get it, girl!" Rachel hooted. 

"Actually, I dropped a book on his head. Several, actually." 

"Smooth move, Lauren Bacall," Rachel said. 

The door to the shop made its distinctive jingle-jangle. I started to get up, but Audrey beat me to it. 

"I'll get it. But no more details until I get back," Audrey said and went out to greet the customer. A little while later, she reemerged behind the curtain, a big smile plastered on her face. "Umm… so…. there is this drop dead gorgeous, tall dark and handsome gentleman asking for you." 

I felt my face flush even more.

"Yeah!!! He couldn't get enough of you, huh?" Rachel held her hand out for a high five. 

I ignored her and squared my shoulders, pushing the curtain aside. 

There he was: hands clasped behind his back, browsing the shelves. Even his back was gorgeous. 

"Long time no see," I smirked. 

The smile that was swiftly becoming my favourite graced his lips. 

"Come to buy some balsa wood?" I asked. 

"It occurs to me, I never got your number," he said. "How am I going to text you if I don't have your number? That's what people do these days right? Text?"

"Yep, it's super hip with the youths," I said, taking the phone that James offered. I typed my number into his phone, adding a sunglasses emoji after my name. 

"Nice glasses," he said, smiling down at his phone. 

"I am very very cool."

James chuckled and typed a few characters into his phone. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

_Can I take you out to dinner?_

I giggled and typed back. 

_New phone, who dis?_

James laughed out loud this time, and the sound was intoxicating. 

"I would love to," I said. 

"Great. I'll pick you up after work?"

"5 o'clock."

"It's a date," he winked, then took my hand briefly and squeezed it. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck before heading out into the blustery autumn afternoon. 

I don't think I took a breath the entire time, and once he was out of sight, I let out a huge contented sigh. 

Rachel and Audrey burst out from behind the curtain. "Holy shit, dude! Do you know who that was?" Rachel shouted. 

"Umm… yeah? That's my latte buddy," I said. 

"That was Bucky Barnes!" 

The name sounded familiar… I furrowed my brow. "He said his name was James." 

"Yeah, dummy," Rachel said. "James Buchanan Barnes."

I tilted my head to the side. 

"Your boy is an Avenger!"


	2. Chapter 2

"He's WHAT?"

"An Avenger!" Rachel clarified. "You know, Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier? Ex bad guy? Captain America's bestie??" 

"Oh my God," I started to sink down and Audrey slid a chair under me so I wouldn't fall on the floor. "I thought he looked familiar… I'm such an idiot!"

"His huge shiny metal arm didn't tip you off?" Audrey said. 

"He was wearing gloves! And like… sleeves. I don't know…" I shook my head before placing it in my hands in an effort to make the world stop spinning. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he thought you knew, and were just playing coy?" Rachel said. 

"Or maybe he just wanted to have a normal human interaction for once," Audrey said. "I mean, this guy is like superhero royalty. He must have women throwing themselves at him 24/7…"

I groaned. "You mean he felt like slumming it?"

"No no!" Audrey kneeled down to be at eye level with me. "You are a fucking peach and you know it!" she pushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes. "He probably likes that you don't know everything about him, that's all."

"Still, this is messed up. Should I cancel?"

"Do you want to cancel?" Audrey said. 

I betrayed a small smile. "No."

"Then go for it!" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe you'll get to see his arm after all!" 

*  
By 4:30 I had already reapplied my lipstick about forty times. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and tried to get a grip on what was happening. I'd toyed with the idea of texting James, letting him know that the jig was up - but I thought it would be a conversation best had in person. So I took a deep breath and did my best to calm my nerves. 

Soon, the door to the shop jingled happily. He was early. I'd sent Audrey and Rachel home, having them around would have just made me more nervous. 

James was dressed in his peacoat again, but now he wore it unbuttoned to reveal a simple button up shirt and tight pants. His hair was slicked back neatly from his forehead and he was clean shaven. I blushed when I saw him. Was all this for me?

"Sorry I'm a little early," he smiled.

"No problem. You look great, James… or should I say, Bucky."

He chuckled and looked down at his feet. "So you figured it out, huh?"

"With the help of my friends, yeah," I crossed my arms in mock annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You just seemed so…" 

"Clueless?"

"... genuine." 

I smiled. "I get it. I mean, I didn't tell you that I'm the vice president of the Brooklyn Antique Coin Collector's Guild either - so we both got a lot going on," I shrugged. 

"Sounds very prestigious."

"Oh, it is," I replied. "Hey, since you're like a hundred years old, you must have some pretty cool antiques."

"Surprisingly not," he said. "They don't let you keep a lot of stuff when you're cryogenically frozen for decades at a time." 

I laughed awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. 

"Anyway," he said, setting his hand on a glass display cabinet. "I hope you'll still want to come to dinner with me, now that you know the truth. I mean, I would totally understand if you don't…" 

"No! I do. I really do," I said. 

"Good," he said softly. God, even the sound of his voice made me weak in the knees. It was hard to believe that this badass ex assassin was so soft spoken. I tried to remind myself that he was just a boy. 

I finished locking up and James placed his hand on the small of my back possessively, leading me down the stairs to street level. His tendency for old fashioned mannerisms made sense now. 

"Wow, the temperature really dropped, didn't it?" I remarked, pulling on the collar of my coat. 

"Here," James said, taking off his scarf and twisting it around my neck with care. It clashed terribly with my pink trench coat, but it smelled like him. Kind of like oak and subtle cologne. Hanging around with Bucky Barnes was proving to be quite the sensory experience. 

"Won't you be cold?" I asked. 

"I don't really get cold."

"So this jacket is purely for show then?" I said, tugging lightly at the cuff of his coat. 

"One hundred percent pure fashion," he said. 

I giggled. "Where to?" 

"Well, there's this little pub over on Berry…"

"Teddy's? I love that place."

"It's not too fancy…" he seemed to doubt himself. "I mean…"

"It's perfect," I said, and took James' arm when he held it out to me. 

"We can walk there if you like, if you're not too cold, I mean." 

I understood then why he said he was never cold, because the heat radiating off the body next to me was intense. "I'm nice and warm now, thank you." And I meant it in more ways than one. 

*  
"I hear they make a hell of a Bloody Mary in this joint," James studied the pub menu carefully. 

"I'm more of a white wine fan," I said. "I can't sleep without my two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc," I scrunched up my nose. "It occurs to me that makes me sound like an alcoholic."

"Not at all, everyone needs a nightcap… or two," he smirked. "It's only civilized."

"Agreed. We aren't animals." 

James and I placed our orders and he leaned back stretching slightly in his seat. We were seated near the back of the pub, in a relatively private booth, but the hard wooden pews were unforgiving. I watched James stretch and hoped that he didn't catch me checking out the small stripe of skin that peeked out the bottom of his shirt. 

"What do you think of the décor?" he asked. Like many bars and cafes in the trendy part of Brooklyn, Teddy's Pub frequently displayed work by local artists. 

I studied the paintings adorning the walls, nodding thoughtfully. "Vaginas." 

James half choked on his beer and started laughing, "What?? I thought they were flowers."

"No, they're total Georgia O'Keefe ripoffs. They are definitely vaginas."

James scanned the room with a furtive glance. "Yep, that's all I can see now."

Being with James Barnes was as easy as breathing. All of the anxiety that I felt before our date melted away. He was different and special, that's for sure; but he was also sweet, and funny, and weirdly shy. As the night continued, I started to feel my confidence grow (though the third glass of wine may have helped). 

"What's it like?" I asked, swirling around the last of the wine in my glass. 

"What's what like?" James has switched to whiskey, and he tilted the glass so the ice clacked against the side.

As if on cue, the waitress came to drop off our bill. "Excuse me," she said. "I didn't want to bother you during your dinner but… you're Bucky Barnes aren't you?" She was tall and perky, and her blonde hair curled perfectly around her perfect chin. 

"Umm… yeah, that's me," he smiled politely. 

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm a big fan and it's a real shame what happened to you." She twirled her perfect finger around a curl. 

"Uhh…" 

"And I was wondering… Could I have your autograph?"

"Umm…" James took the pad that was offered to him, scribbling quickly. "Sure."

"Thanks!" she winked brazenly, and I could feel James tense in his chair. "I hope you have a good night," she said before trying desperately to meet his eyes. She finally turned to walk away, swinging her hips more than was strictly necessary. 

When she was gone, I erupted into giggles. "That!" I said. 

"What?" James was blushing. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it's just… do women do that a lot?" 

"Unfortunately," James said, his face set in a frown. 

"I'm sorry that it makes you uncomfortable," I said, reaching out and taking his hand in mine. "I'm sure some people would kill for that kind of attention."

"It's okay, really. I mean, I'm lucky… I get to use my abilities to help people, and I'm treated really well, usually. But sometimes…"

"You just want to be left alone?" 

He looked into my eyes and squeezed my hand. "Well not completely alone," he said. "Not if it's the right company." He looked down briefly before meeting my eyes again. He was blushing. 

There was a voice at the back of my mind screaming: THIS HUMAN ADONIS HELPED BEAT THANOS - AND HE'S FUCKING BLUSHING. But in that moment it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And I understood exactly what he meant. 

*  
We stayed out rather late, much too late for a school night, but James was a perfect gentleman and insisted on walking me home. 

By the time we reached the door to my apartment building, it was so cold that I could see both of our breaths cloud around us as we stood and looked at each other. It was the first time all night that I was at a loss for words. 

The street lamps reflected in his perfect blue eyes like flecks of gold. He looked at me and his face was serious. I continued to be amazed at the range of emotion James could convey with just a look. 

"Oh, here," I said, starting to take off his scarf. "You take this back, it's awful chilly."

"Keep it," James said, pulling the scarf tighter around my neck in a mock stranglehold. "It looks better on you anyway." He smiled a lopsided smile and pulled me closer. He took me in his arms at last and kissed me. The lips that moved against mine were sweet, plush and full. I breathed him in and held on to his shoulders, my fingers snaking into his long brown hair. 

My heart was beating so fast, I'm sure he could feel my pulse against his lips. When he finally pulled away, we were both gasping for breath. 

"Wow," he said softly. 

"Same," I said, resting my forehead against his. 

He chuckled and took my cheek in his hand. "Can I see you again?" 

"Not if I see you first." 

I walked into my apartment in a daze. The room felt unbearably hot and I dropped my coat and gloves on the floor, waiting for my eyes to refocus. I kept James' scarf on though, and leaned against the exposed brick wall. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of oak and subtle cologne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heavy in his chapter... But fun will be had with these crazy kids in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! They make me so so happy!!

I looked at my phone: 2:47am. I twisted in my sheets, they were tangled around my ankles again. I was boiling hot, it felt like I had a fever. I got up and threw open the window, breathing in the crisp autumn night. I flopped back down and sighed. I wasn't drunk, or sick, I was just completely overwhelmed. My emotions ranged from giddy to terrified and the prospect of sleep seemed further and further away with each passing minute. 

I was completely enamoured with Bucky Barnes. I'd never met anyone like him before. There WAS no one like him. I couldn't believe that someone so notorious was able to keep his feet on the ground. After everything he'd been through, he managed to retain his kindness and sense of humour, his humanity. 

And what's more, he was one hell of a hot piece. I giggled to myself, remembering the feeling of his arms around me. It had been so long since I felt like that. Safe. Wanted. 

It was almost a year ago that I found out that my ex fiance, Ian, was sleeping around, among other things. He was a jerk, but Ian had been my whole world. Picking myself up after he left was the hardest thing I ever had to do. 

It hadn't even occurred to me to start dating again. After all that I'd been through with Ian, I was a little gun shy. Men either ignored me or scared me. But with James… he made my stomach do flips. He made me want to tell him everything. 

I looked at my phone again, 2:51. Suddenly my phone vibrated vigorously and I shrieked and dropped it on the floor. I leaned over and fished it off the carpet. I had a text. 

_James: I had the best time tonight. You're a hell of a gal._

I giggled at his choice of words. It appeared that he couldn't sleep either. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. I was composing a reply when the phone buzzed again. 

_James: I hope your phone is on silent, because it occurs to me that it's 3am_

_Me: It is way past your bedtime, young man. _

_James: Couldn't sleep either, huh? ;)_

A winky emoji? James Barnes sure was embracing the concept of texting. 

_Me: I'm surprised to hear from you so soon_

I stared at my text, biting my thumbnail nervously. Was that a stupid thing to say? It took a few minutes for him to respond, and the anticipation was making me jumpy. God, I was acting like a teenager with a crush. 

_James: Yeah, Sam told me that it's customary to wait three days to text a girl after a date… _

_Me: I see you're following his instructions to a T. _

_James: Sam's an idiot._

I giggled and flopped down onto my pillow. 

_Me: How long are you supposed to wait before you call a girl?_

I hit send and held my breath. One second later, my phone started to vibrate again. 

I took a deep breath and answered the phone. 

"Hey," I said. I swear he could probably hear my smile on the other end of the line. 

"Hey doll," he said. He spoke quietly, his voice was gravely and sleepy. I pictured him lying in his bed alone, shirtless, comfortable… My cheeks burned, and just hearing him speak was turning me on. 

"Did you have fun tonight, sweetheart?" 

"You know I did."

"And what was your favourite part?" I could almost hear him smirk. 

"Hmm… probably the pecan pie," I said earnestly. 

James chuckled. "Anyway, sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night, I just can't stop thinking about you." 

"I'm glad you did, I can't stop thinking about you either. And it's so much nicer being kept awake by happy thoughts." 

"I know the feeling. I have a bit of an insomnia problem myself."

"You and me both, bro'," I winced. Why did I say that?

"What usually keeps you awake? If you don't mind me asking," he said.

He was going for it. Okay. Diving right in to the trauma. 

"Well, mostly… stuff… about my ex." I put my hand over my eyes. Here we go. The floodgates were open now. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. 

I did and I didn't. Dredging up those memories weren't pleasant, and I didn't want to burden a guy I just met…

"It's okay if you don't want to," he said finally. "But I know a thing or two about trauma. And you can trust me." 

I knew I could. 

"Okay, you asked for it," I chuckled, trying to keep it light. "So, Ian was my college sweetheart, we'd been together for years before the Blip. And as I told you before, I disappeared… but Ian didn't. He lived alone without me. He said he never got over me." I sighed and took a breath. Talking about those times was always sad and confusing.

"So when I came back, he was five years older," I continued. "And he didn't want to wait any longer. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I know now I did it because I felt guilty. So, I moved to the city to be with him, not two months after I came back." 

"I understand guilt pretty well," James said. "It's a pretty useless emotion if you ask me."

"You got that right," I sighed. "So, long story short, he helped me buy the shop, but he was controlling. He started getting jealous. He wouldn't let me hire any male employees… crazy stuff like that."

I took a shaky breath, not sure I wanted to go on. 

"Doll?" James said. 

"Yeah?" I warbled. 

"It's okay."

I smiled and closed my eyes, squeezing out the tears that had accumulated there. "One day someone came into my shop, a man who said he owned a gallery in the city. I was so anxious to show my work I agreed to get a drink with him…" I swallowed back my tears. "He wasn't a nice guy, after all." I said. "He put something in my drink… God, I was so stupid…" 

"What a rotten son of a bitch," James said. 

"Nothing happened…" I sniffed and continued. "I mean, I saw a friend at the bar and she helped me get home but, when I got there - Ian was mad."

"I would be mad too if someone did that to my girl."

"No… he was mad at me."

"Jesus Christ."

"He said some… horrible things. And he'd been drinking and…" I was fully sobbing now. Great. I swiftly turned a sexy nighttime phone call into a dramatic baggage dump. 

"Did he hurt you?" James asked. His voice was wobbling too. 

"Yes," I said quietly. 

James was silent for a moment. Then spoke. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry that happened to you. You did not deserve that, no one does. And to be honest doll, it makes me want to rip his bloody head off."

"I would pay to see that," I laughed through my blubbering. Telling James about Ian was weirdly cathartic. I felt lighter somehow. 

"Thanks for telling me, sweetheart. That isn't the kind of emotional crap that you should have to deal with on your own."

"Thanks James."

"Anytime."

"James?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't wait three days to text me."

James chuckled. "Me too. Hey, I don't know what the etiquette is for asking for a second date, but fuck it…"

I giggled. 

"Can I see you tomorrow?" 

"I would love that." 

"Till tomorrow then. Sleep tight."

"Ditto."

I hung up the phone and held it to my chest. The air from the open window had finally cooled down my bedroom. I shivered and pulled my blanket up around my neck, wishing that James was there to keep me warm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me sir, but if you're not going to buy anything, you're going to have to leave."

"Oh, I assure you, I am a paying customer," he said. He opened his palm to reveal two rolls of black and white 35mm film. 

"Aww, you're going to start taking pictures again?" I said, excited. 

"Well, I was feeling inspired." He smiled his lopsided smile and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. 

From somewhere behind us, I could hear snickering and an unmistakable "awww!"

I pulled away from James and rolled my eyes. "Oh for God's sake." I turned to see my two best friends making kissy faces at me. 

I narrowed my eyes. "You two are fired." I said. 

James walked over to the cash and put down his purchase. "Hi, nice to see you again, Audrey. And you must be Rachel," he said, shaking each of their hands. 

"You… remember me?" Audrey said. 

"Well yeah, I was just here yesterday."

"Nice to meet you Sergeant Bucky… Buchanan Barnes…" Rachel blabbed. 

James chuckled. "Bucky is fine. Do you guys mind if I steal her away a little early?"

"Well, I mean, we're awful busy…" Rachel said, gesturing to the empty store. 

Audrey slapped her on the shoulder. "Of course, go ahead. Have fun you two." 

"Great! I thought we could start with a walk, what do you think?" he asked me. 

"Sounds perfect," I said. 

Rachel made a strangled noise and I glared at her. 

"See you guys later," James said, once again putting his hand on my lower back to usher me out of the store. 

"Oh my God, how cute will their babies be?" Rachel said once she thought we were out of earshot. We weren't. 

*  
The embarrassing behaviour of my friends not withstanding, I had to admit, I felt pretty damn good having Bucky Barnes on my arm. Especially since he was wearing a pair of tight dark denim jeans and a leather jacket. My brain had trouble registering all his hotness. 

I wasn't the only one who noticed. Several people did a double take when they saw him. I wasn't sure if it was because they recognized him, or if it was just because he was so darn attractive. 

I also couldn't help but notice some of the looks I was getting while holding his hand. Some were curious, others seemed surprised. And some people, well - they downright scowled at me. Those looks were mostly from women. 

When a gaggle of girls stopped us to ask for his autograph, I started to feel uneasy. Was it always going to be like this? 

After they left, James turned to me, squeezing my hand. "You okay?" he said, sensing my anxiety. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just new to me. Nobody ever pays any attention to me when I'm walking down the street. But when I'm with you…"

"It's a freak show, I know. I'm sorry, really." He smiled sadly. I wanted to reach up and kiss his sadness away. "Would you like to grab a coffee?" he asked. 

"A man after my own heart," I replied, following him inside the coffee shop. 

James placed me in a quiet corner and went to the counter to get my latte. I was floating in a fog of euphoria as I watched him, and didn't notice right away that someone had approached me. 

"Hey girl," she said, and I looked up. It was Liz, my ex fiance's sister. My heart sank when I saw her. She was always a stone cold bitch towards me. Seeing her was really harshing my buzz. 

"Oh, hey Liz," I said to the tall blonde. 

"I haven't seen you in AGES," she feigned friendliness. "You look… " she looked me up and down. "... great. Are you here all by yourself?" 

"Umm… no, I'm here with someone."

She laughed. "Oh how sweet! It's nice to see you getting out of the house finally!" 

I was about to speak when James came back with my coffee. He cleared his throat and Liz moved aside so he could sit down. 

"Oh, uhh oh my God," she said, mouth agape. "You're Bucky Barnes." 

"Yep," he said simply. "And you are?"

"Liz," she said, holding out her hand and tossing her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. 

Bucky shook her hand and tried to pull away, but she held on firmly. "I am SUCH a big fan," she said, batting her eyelashes. "I'm a journalist you know," she said proudly. "And since you guys are such good friends, I would love to pick your brain. What do you say? Can I buy you dinner?" 

My mouth fell open at the sheer balls of her request.

James just blinked and said, "I think I'll pass thanks. I'm not much interested in having my brain picked."

Liz looked positively shocked at his response.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my date," he said with his customary politeness. 

"Date… right… sure," she scoffed. "Well, have fun you two. It's awful nice of you to take our girl out. She doesn't get out much," Liz plastered on a fake smile. "I hope to see you again soon, Sergeant. Toodle-loo!" she said before marching away on her five inch heels. 

Once she was out of sight, James turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "Wow. What a bitch," he said. 

I laughed and nodded. "That's our Lizzy."

"Is she really a journalist or was that just a line?"

"She is in a way. She works for those trash mags. The kind that scrutinize celebrity bikini bodies." 

"Classy," James said. "Is she always like that?" 

"Unfortunately. She's not only Ian's sister, but his TWIN sister. Family dinners with those two was not pleasant, I can tell you." 

"Gross."

"Yeah, Ian always took her side."

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart," he said and reached across the table to take my hand. "Let's talk about something else huh? Tell me about where you grew up."

I smiled and took a sip from my latte. "Well I was born in a little town right outside of Trenton… what?"

James was smiling and clearly trying to hold back his laughter. "You have some foam on your nose," he said.

"Oh, nice," I said, using my napkin to wipe it away, turning beet red in the process. 

"You are completely adorable, you know that?"

"Right. I'm a fucking swan."

James suddenly looked serious. "Why do you do that?" 

"What?"

"Put yourself down like that?"

"I guess… so it will hurt less when someone else does it."

James looked so severe, I half thought he was going to get up and leave. Instead, he reached over and slid me right off my seat and onto his lap. 

I giggled at the unexpected maneuver. I should have been embarrassed sitting on a boys lap in the middle of a coffee shop, but with James, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

"You have no idea the effect you have on people, do you?" he said. He held me so close that I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Mild nausea?" 

"No, you brat. You are charming and funny and sexy as hell. And the fact that you don't know it makes it even sexier."

I snorted. "Yeah right…" I said softly. 

"Why not? Because you're not a Barbie doll you think you aren't sexy?" 

I giggled. James leaned over and kissed me on the nose. 

"I mean, I'm not one to judge anyone's journey, but some women today… with the…" James made his best duck face, then made a 'huge breasts' gesture. "I mean, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that."

"Oh, I'm sure they could tell you."

"Well, I don't want them to. I want you…" he looked into my eyes and held his breath. "I hope you don't mind me saying that." 

"I want you, too," I said, closing the distance between us and kissing him with everything I had. 

"Good," he said softly. "Now let's get out of here, I'm starving." Then he pushed me off his lap and got up, smacking me swiftly on the ass. 

"Fresh!" I laughed and swatted him on the shoulder. 

"What?" he said as if he was the most innocent man in the world. 

*  
And so we talked and laughed over dinner, and for the first time, we weren't interrupted. 

The sun had already set when James finally walked me home. We stopped in front of my door, just like last time, and my heart practically exploded from anticipation. 

"So," I said softly.

"So…" 

"Do you…" My words were cut off by James' lips on mine. He literally took my breath away. He held me so tightly in his arms, I thought I might break, but in that moment, I knew I never wanted to kiss anyone else as long as I lived. 

I have no way of knowing how long we stood there wrapped up in each other. James' hands became bolder, and suddenly it occured me we were standing on the sidewalk. 

I pulled back, breathless. "Do you… want to come inside?" I said, holding on to the collar of his jacket like if I let go, he would float away. 

"God yes," he said, giving me just enough room to fish through my purse to find my keys. I giggled when he squeezed my hips in his warm hands. 

We - well I - stumbled into my apartment. (Bucky couldn't walk anywhere without strutting like a GQ model, let's be honest.)

"This is a gorgeous place, doll," James said as I went to the cabinet to grab some wine glasses. 

I lived on the bottom floor of an old brownstone in East Brooklyn, it was spacious but homey. I was damn lucky that Ian let me keep the place after he left, and now that he was gone, I even had room for a studio space. 

"Thanks, I love it here. I hope you like Sauvignon Blanc!" 

Truth be told, we never touched the wine. Before I knew it, James was on top of me on the couch, my hands tangled in his hair. The way he touched me was driving me crazy with desire. His touches were soft and considerate. He held himself over me with his strong arms, careful not to crush me under his weight. 

My hands snaked under his t-shirt and I was once again shocked and delighted at how warm he was. His perfectly sculpted muscles moved above me, and I touched every bit of skin that I could find. 

Soon, my hand came in contact with the part of his shoulder where flesh met metal. I flinched when I felt how much cooler the metal was against my hand. 

James noticed my reaction and pulled back. "I'm sorry… I… does it bother you?"

"No, not at all," I touched his face. I never wanted him to think that he was anything but perfect. I sat up, taking James with me, his legs tangled with mine. I pushed his t-shirt up over his head. God, he was gorgeous. Even the line of scars adorning his shoulder was beautiful and rare. I ran my hand up his metal arm, marvelling in the exquisite, sophisticated workings of his prosthetic. It was a polished gun metal silver that was almost iridescent in the dim light. The plates of metal moved with such graceful subtlety that it was hard to imagine that he wasn't born that way. 

He looked me in the eyes, I could see the shadow of self doubt flicker there for just a moment. "Does it frighten you?" he asked. 

"If it was attached to anybody else, yes," I smiled. "On you… it's just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen." With that I wove my fingers in his metal hand, before moving to place it on my breast. 

Bucky's eyes went dark. His expression often changed so quickly it made my head spin, and then, he looked like he was going to eat me alive. 

He slowly eased me back onto the couch, pushing his hand up my shirt. He nudged my legs apart and settled there, kissing the breath out of me. 

My head was spinning, I felt frantic. I wanted him so badly I thought I would die. I almost screamed when he suddenly pulled away. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry doll," he said, trying to pull himself up, but I wouldn't let him. "I don't want to rush you, I mean… I'm sorry I'm coming on so strong… I mean… maybe we should wait…" he was rambling. 

"I don't want to wait," I said. 

He looked at me in a way that made my heart jump right out of my chest. "Neither do I," he said softly before leaning down and kissing me desperately.


	5. Chapter 5

James grabbed my behind and lifted me off the couch, eliciting a small squeal of delight from me. The fact that he could lift me up as if I weighed nothing was insanely hot. He wove me around his waist and I clamped on as he walked me over to my bedroom. 

He placed me back on my own two feet in front of my bed and took my face in his hands, searching my eyes with his perfect baby blues. I nodded slowly, granting him permission to proceed. 

He began to undress me, starting by unbuttoning my wrinkled blouse. His hands grazed every new piece of skin that was revealed, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His expression was serious and determined, and so adorable that I started giggling. 

"That tickles," I said. 

"Sorry," he said, quickly moving his hands away. 

I grabbed them and placed them back on my body. "No, I like it." 

He smiled and kissed me, unhooking my bra and letting it fall to the floor. He pressed his chest against mine and I sighed. The feeling of his hot skin was intoxicating. His kisses became more frantic and he reached down and pushed down my skirt and panties in one swift motion. I shivered, not because I was cold, but because I was standing there, completely exposed. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear. 

Taking me by surprise, he lifted me up and placed me on the bed reverently, like a treasure that he thought might break if handled too roughly. He looked down at me with the eyes of a hunter, and began to take off his pants. 

There is nothing sexier than the metallic sound of a man removing his belt, preparing to make love to you. He pushed down his trousers and his cock sprung free, already hard, with a small bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. With my eyes wide, I licked my lips. He was a big boy. Bigger than I'd ever seen. It was almost frightening, but I knew he would never hurt me. 

"Is all that for me?" I asked coyly, leaning on my side so my breasts pooled pleasantly in front of me. 

James chuckled and climbed onto the bed. He ran his hands up my legs before parting them and resting his hips against mine, then he claimed my mouth in a passionate, enduring kiss. 

I felt him against my most sensitive spot, and I was already soaked and squirming beneath him. Never breaking the kiss, he reached down with his flesh hand and spread me open. He slowly slid his finger around my clit, causing my hips to twitch involuntarily. He pushed my hips down with his metal arm to hold me in place as he pleasured me. I was a quivering mess and I squeezed my eyes shut, the feeling of my orgasm building swiftly in my stomach. And then, moments before I came, he stopped. 

I whined at the lack of contact, throwing my eyes open. James just smiled down at me, a devilish look on his face. 

"Buckyyy!!" I begged. 

He nuzzled into my neck, "What do you want, doll?" he whispered in my ear. 

I pulled his face up so he was looking at me in the eyes. "I want to to fuck me." 

James snickered but didn't waste any more time. He yanked my legs up around his waist, and lined himself up. 

Slowly, he pushed into me. He was being gentle so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable, and the effect was both frustrating and electrifying. Everywhere he touched tingled with pleasure, and when he finally bottomed out, I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. 

"Jesus doll," he sighed, clearly trying his best to hold back. "You are so tight. Are you okay?" 

I nodded my head furiously. Now didn't seem like the right time to mention that I had only ever slept with one man, and Ian had been considerably less endowed. I pushed all thoughts of my worthless ex boyfriend out of my head, and concentrated on being present in the moment. I wanted to memorize every muscle in his body, every tender touch, and the exquisite pleasure of being stretched so perfectly. 

"James?" I said. 

"Yes doll?" he peppered small kisses on my face and neck. 

"Please move."

James chuckled and was all too eager to oblige. He started out slowly, both of us savouring the feeling of our bodies moving in tandem. Like before, he pushed his hand between my legs as he entered me, this time creating the most beautiful friction between my clit and his cock. Because I had been so close before, I suddenly came so hard around him that I thought I was going to pass out. 

James didn't let up, and continued to move in and out of me languidly, drawing out my orgasm for as long as possible. 

When I finally stopped convulsing, he lifted me up onto his lap in a sitting position, still rock hard and buried deep inside me. He held me close like a ragdoll, and I held on to his shoulders for dear life. 

He rocked his hips up into me, and soon my energy returned, and my frantic desire increased tenfold. I started to bounce up and down on his lap like a madwoman. I knotted my hands in his thick brown hair and pulled. James took the hint and picked up the pace, fucking me harder than I ever thought possible.

It took barely a moment before I was coming again, and this time, it wouldn't stop. James continued his punishing pace until I felt him twitch and release inside me, letting out a deep moan as he squeezed me against his chest. 

My crashing waves of orgasm finally ceased as he slowed inside me. Carefully, he lifted me up and placed me gently on my back. I felt like a raw nerve, and my pussy throbbed in time with my rapidly beating heart. 

I had no idea that sex could be like that. It took me at least five minutes before I found my voice to speak again. "I am so glad we didn't wait," I said, breathless. 

James chuckled, "Me too," he replied, pushing a lock of my wet hair off my forehead. He looked down at me like he was seeing me for the first time. "You're an angel, you know that?" he said, leaning down and kissing my swollen lips. 

"And you're the devil," I said giggling, after he finally pulled away. 

James laughed and pulled me close, resting his head on my chest. We lay like that for a long time, listening to each other breathe. 

Then finally, "Bucky?" I said. 

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again?"

James didn't answer, he merely rolled over and took me. Again and again...

*  
The sun was rising when we finally stopped, too exhausted to continue. Well, I was too exhausted anyway. I'm pretty sure James would have been content to make love to me forever. 

I was just starting to nod off when I felt James' breath in my ear. "Sorry to wake you, sweetheart, but I just got a call from Sam. They need me downtown."

"Mmm… okay. That's alright," I mumbled, half asleep. 

James stroked my cheek gently, and kissed me one last time before leaving. 

*  
I woke up to the bright afternoon sun beaming through my bedroom window. I stretched blissfully. My muscles ached, and my legs felt like jelly, but I'd never been happier. 

It was my day off, so I cheerfully bounced out of bed. Throwing on an oversized shirt, I floated through my apartment like it was made of clouds. There was only one thing I wanted to do. 

I went into my studio; the place that I hadn't set foot in for months, and pulled out a fresh canvas. 

*  
I worked diligently all day, only stopping for bathroom and snack breaks. It was evening before I realized that I hadn't even had a chance to check my phone since I woke up. My phone was aglow with messages. 

The first one was a voicemail from James: _"Hey sweetheart. I'm sorry about this, it is absolutely the worst timing, but duty calls and I have to leave town for a few days. I should be home by Friday, but I will call you as soon as I can. And uh… I just wanted to say that… last night was… incredible. And well, doll… I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again,"_ he chuckled at his own cheesy line. _"Anyway, talk soon."_

I let out a small sigh. I was still far too euphoric to mind all that much, though I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to see him that night. Part and parcel of dating an Avenger: you can't really pick your schedule for saving the world. 

The other messages were texts from Audrey and Rachel. It looked like they had sent me a bunch of them over the last few hours… 

_Audrey: girl, are you up?_  
_Audrey: call me right now  
Audrey: oh my god_

And 

_Rachel: oh my god  
Rachel: call Audrey right now!_

I started to low-key panic. I dialed Audrey as fast as I could. 

"Finally!" Audrey said when she answered. 

"I was working, I lost track of time… is everything okay??" I asked.

"Well, everyone is still alive and unhurt if that's what you mean," Audrey said. 

"Then where's the fire?" 

"Get to your computer right now." 

I sat down and typed in the address that Audrey dictated to me. The page that came up was a gossip rag, kind of like TMZ but trashier. 

There it was: right on the home page. 

"Oh my God…" I said, and dropped my phone


	6. Chapter 6

_America's favourite 100 year old Super Soldier and certified dreamboat, Bucky Barnes, was seen canoodling with an unidentified woman this Saturday evening in Brooklyn. The couple had little shame in hiding their steamy tryst, locking lips right on the sidewalk. _

_Barnes, the controversial and normally private hero was previously thought to be romantically linked to Captain America himself, but seems to be moving on after the Cap's unfortunate disappearance two and a half years ago. _

__

_Though the identity of Barnes' current companion remains a mystery, it is rumoured that the Sexy Seargent has previously dated such A list celebs as Katy Perry and Zoe Kravitz, though concrete evidence has never surfaced from those relationships. _

__

_So, the big question is: why would Bucky Barnes date someone so obviously beneath him? Unless the girl's identity can be confirmed as someone of significance, we can only assume that the tryst was a drunken faux pas, or simply an act of charity. We can only hope that Sergeant Barnes finds happiness with someone more worthy of his attention, sooner rather than later. _

__

"Hey! Are you still there?? Hello!!" I could hear Audrey screaming faintly from my phone, but I was too stunned to pick it up. 

Right above the article, there was a picture of me and Bucky, making out like teenagers. You could clearly see James' hand on my ass. There was also a fuzzy picture of me sitting on his lap in the coffee shop, that was clearly taken on a cell phone. In any other context, the pictures would have been pretty cute. But not like this. I had the sudden urge to puke, and I had to put my head between my legs to calm down. 

About twenty minutes later, I didn't hear the front door of my apartment fly open, because I was balls deep in the comments section. 

"Hey! We thought you died! Or passed out or something!" Audrey cried. 

"Yeah, died of embarrassment," I said. 

"What are you doing!" Rachel said, forcibly turning my desk chair around and away from the screen. "Are you reading the comments? NEVER READ THE COMMENTS!" 

"Everybody hates me," I said, staring like a zombie. 

"No they don't," Audrey said, pulling me into a hug. 

"Yes they do," I pointed at the screen weakly. "See? It says right here: 'I hate that fat whore'." 

"Jesus! That's fucking mean," Rachel said.

"That's just some lonely jealous bitch!" Audrey added. "You are neither fat, nor a whore."

I merely shook my head sadly. "I knew I was batting above my weight. Fuck, my life is over."

"If I ever see that thundercunt Liz again, I'm going to slap her stupid botoxed face right off her head," said Rachel. 

"Did she like, follow us home?" I said.

"She probably dispatched a photographer. That's what these vipers do," Audrey said.

"I feel dirty," I said. 

"Alright, enough messing around. I have two litres of wine in my bag that are not going to drink themselves!" Rachel announced. 

*  
An hour later and I was completely sloshed. 

"You know… if it was anybody else… I mean ANYBODY… I would say it wasn't worth it, but damn… he's SO worth it," I slurred. 

"You two are totally gaga for each other aren't you?" Audrey said, refilling my glass. 

"Yep. I'm done for girls. That's it for me… stick a fork in me, I'm done," I grabbed my glass and some of it sloshed over the side.

"Holy shit, so is he THE ONE?" Rachel said. 

"I'm almost completely sure," I said. "He's just so nice… and so hot."

"Insanely hot," Audrey agreed. 

"And unbelievable in bed," I added, smirking. 

Rachel almost choked on her wine. "You slept together already??"

"That's not like you," Audrey said. 

"I could help it!" I giggled. 

"Details. Now." Rachel said. 

"Don't be gross!" Audrey swatted at Rachel. 

"It's okay…" I slurred, then lowered my voice to a whisper. "I came, like, seven times…" then I burst out laughing. 

"Holy fuck! Nice one!" Rachel and I clicked our glasses together.

"Yeah, I like… never even had an orgasm with Ian," I snorted. "Bucky is a giver. And illtellyousomethingelse… just between us girls," I leaned closer to them conspiratorially. "He's got a huge…" I made an obscene gesture with my hand. 

"Haha jackpot!" Audrey laughed, holding her stomach. 

"Yass Queen! You get your groove back!" Rachel shouted.

When our hysterical laughter finally dissipated, I looked at my friends seriously. Well, as seriously as I could in my present condition. "Seriously though, guys… what am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him." 

"Okay, let's not get crazy, drunky," Audrey said, wrapping her arm around me and patting me on the shoulder. 

"No Imseriousyouguys… I think I l..." with that, I passed out cold. 

"If someone made me come seven times in one night, I'd fall in love with them too," Rachel whispered. Audrey nodded in agreement. 

*  
I woke up on the couch early the next morning. The girls had tucked me in and left a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the coffee table. It's a good thing too, because my head was pounding. I downed the water and groaned.

I picked up my phone eagerly, hoping to see a message from James, but there was only a text from Audrey. 

_Audrey: hey, I hope you didn't barf too much, love ya, kid_

__

I smiled. I don't know what I would do without my friends. 

After a long shower and a necessarily greasy breakfast, my hangover was finally under control, so I wandered into my studio. I looked at the work I had done, and felt satisfied with my progress. Getting back into painting was like taking a breath of fresh air. I didn't realize how much I missed it, and I had to admit, it was starting to look like my best work ever. So I took up my brush again and worked away, but this time I left the ringer on my phone up on high, hoping that I would hear from the source of my inspiration. 

*  
A couple of hours later, finally, my phone started ringing loudly. The call was from an unknown number, and I answered it eagerly. 

"Hello?"

"Please hold for Ms. Potts," a voice said. 

What the hell? 

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"I'm so sorry to bother you, is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, is there something I can help you with, Ms. Potts?"

"Please, call me Pepper," she said kindly. 

"Okay."

"I'm sure you're surprised to be hearing from me, but I wanted to have a chat with you, if that's alright." 

"Absolutely, umm… what's on your mind?" I said. 

"Well, it's come to my attention that you and Bucky… have become close friends," she said. 

"Umm… yeah. Is that okay?" Oh God, was I in trouble?

"Of course it's okay!" Pepper laughed. "I'm very happy for you both. I just wanted to apologize for the unfortunate media coverage that has recently surfaced."

"Yeah… me too." Could this get any more embarrassing? 

"Usually our team catches that kind of thing before it's released, but it got away from us this time, and I apologize for that," Pepper said. "And unfortunately, since the pictures were taken on public property, there's nothing we can do about it." 

"Yeah, it's pretty embarrassing, but at least that bitch Liz didn't use my name, though I think that was more out of spite than anything else."

"Yeah, it was pretty tacky, that's for sure," Pepper said. "And it wasn't even well written! What a hack."

"Yeah, it's not exactly high art is it?" I laughed. "But I promise to be more discreet next time." 

"It's okay, I understand, believe me. And we have people watching Liz, so hopefully no one will follow you home anymore. "

"I appreciate that," I said. "Pepper, can I ask you… Where's Bucky?" 

Pepper was silent for a moment, then she said. "I'm so sorry… but I can't tell you that." 

"It's okay, I understand…"

"Look, I know what it feels like when someone you love is off fighting God knows where," she said. "but I can tell you that right now, Bucky's safe, and he should be home soon."

"Thanks Pepper."

"Well, I won't keep you any longer, it was nice chatting with you," she said, "and I look forward to meeting you soon."

"Me too," I smiled. 

After taking to Pepper I felt a little better. At least James was safe. But the feeling didn't last long. Friday came and went with no word from him, and my heart got heavier every day. I started to doubt everything. Was everything that happened between us just a dream?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... things are getting a little dark here, but fear not! I have a good feeling about these two.  
Please let me know if you're enjoying the story! Every comment, kudos, and bookmark is like a tiny jolt to my heart - so thank you!! ♥️

Almost another week passed, and I was starting to get very very worried. James promised to call me as soon as he could… but after two weeks, nothing. I kept up a steady routine of work, painting and sleep, though the latter two were becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. 

I was stocking the shelves like a zombie when Audrey came up to me. 

"You look terrible," she said simply. 

"Wow. Thanks Audrey. I feel great," I said sarcastically. 

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean… it's just you look exhausted." 

"I haven't been sleeping, that's all," I said, mindlessly. 

"Look, we have everything under control here, why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"Okay, maybe I will. I just…"

"Got a lot on your mind, I get it. Take care of yourself okay?" With that, she swatted my ass right out the door. 

I walked home slowly, knowing that when I got there, it was unlikely that I would be getting any rest. The leaves swirled and crunched under my feet, releasing the beautiful smell of autumn with every step. The fresh air helped to ease my anxiety, at least a little bit. I got myself a pumpkin spice latte and actually started feeling content. I tried to think logically: if anything serious had happened to James, surely Pepper would have told me. I had to stay calm or I had no chance of surviving a relationship with an Avenger. 

My mind was full of plans for my next painting as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, that I didn't notice that the inner door was ajar. I always closed it before I left… 

"Hello again, kitten."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, dropping my latte which exploded when it hit the floor. 

Ian laughed. "God, I missed you," he took a step towards me and I recoiled. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Well, it is my apartment after all," he said. 

"Get out of here before I call the cops," I said. 

"Tsk, always blowing things out of proportion. I just wanted to see my best girl," he smirked. "But I guess you're not my girl anymore huh? Now that you're whoring around with that Avenger pretty boy."

"Shut up!" I said, hopelessly. 

"Say, where is he anyway? In fact, I don't see any evidence of him around here," Ian scoffed. 

"What the hell do you want?" I fought the tears that stung my eyes. 

"Well, kitten," Ian walked towards me, soon he had me backed against the wall. He was tall, taller than Bucky even, and I had to crane my neck to look at him. "Oh, don't be afraid, you dope. I'm just here to tell you the news!" 

"What news?"

"The apartment is going co-op! I'm selling it off!"

"What?? But I pay the rent…"

"It doesn't matter, the lease is in my name. And now that you have your crazy brainwashed assassin boyfriend to take care of you, I'm sure you'll land on your feet."

"He's ten times the man you are, you son of a bitch," I spat at him. 

With that, he grabbed my arm, so hard I knew it would leave a bruise. "Bullshit. He's a psycho and you know it," he growled at me. "Anyway, once he dumps you for good, you're more than welcome to move back in with me." 

I pulled my arm free from his grip and shoved him away. "Get out of here! I mean it!" 

"Or what? You'll sick that maniac on me? I doubt he'd spare the effort for a little slut like you." 

I lunged forward and slapped him as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and knocked into my couch. 

He got up slowly and laughed, rubbing his cheek. "Finally learned to fight back huh? Look, I could teach you a lesson right now, but I'm late meeting my sister," he stood over me again. "But this isn't over… I'll see you again soon, kitten." He reached out to caress my cheek, but I pulled back violently. 

He slammed the door when he left, so hard that the windows shook. 

I stood there stunned for a moment. Then I grabbed a wad of paper towels and fell to my knees, wiping up the mess my latte had made. I mindlessly scrubbed the floor, and my knees began to shake. I fell onto my butt and started to sob. 

*  
I thought about calling the cops, or Audrey, or even Pepper… but I felt paralysed. So, instead I wedged a chair against the front door and took a long, scalding hot shower. I'd finally stopped shaking and was calm enough to formulate a plan. First things first, get the locks changed… 

I yelped and nearly dropped my cup of tea when I heard a firm knock on the door. I stood motionless. Maybe if I pretended I wasn't there, he would go away… But then I changed my mind. I wasn't going to let him bully me in my own home. 

"Get the fuck out of here, I mean it!" I screamed through the door. 

Then I heard my name. It was faint, but it clearly wasn't Ian's voice. I pulled away the chair hastily, turning the lock and flinging the door open. 

"Hey, doll," he breathed out. He leaned against the doorframe, he looked tired and drawn. There was a long, angry gash across his left cheek and a bruise under his eye. But his eyes burned softly, and a look of peaceful relief washed across his face. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My bottom lip trembled. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he said, taking a cautious step towards me. 

I closed the gap between us and fell into his arms, tears once again streaming down my face. I promised myself I wouldn't cry about Ian anymore, but seeing James standing in my doorway broke me. I just wanted to hide in his arms and never leave. He rubbed small circles on my back, his lips resting on the back of my neck. 

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" he chuckled softly. 

I pulled back to look at him. I reached up and gingerly touched his cheek. 

"You should see the other guy," he smiled his lopsided smile and squeezed my waist. 

"I… I'm sorry," I said, pulling back and wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm just… really glad to see you," I said, walking into the living room and dropping onto the couch. Bucky followed close behind me, sitting close… but not too close. 

Bucky rested his elbows on his knees and took a deep breath. "Look, I can't tell you how sorry I am," he began. 

I fully expected him to launch into a speech about how he was having second thoughts, and we were moving too fast. I could imagine the disappointment of coming home from a difficult mission only to find his name all over the tabloids. 

"Sam called me and asked me to go on this mission," he said. "It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, a couple of days tops…" he shook his head. "I'll save you the details, but things got messy fast. I am so so sorry that I didn't try harder to get word back to you…"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, hesitant to even look at him for fear of crying again. "You have more important things to worry about than little ol' me."

"That's just it," James turned to face me, propping his knee up on the couch and scooting closer. "I was worried… the whole time I was fighting, I was worried about you." 

I looked at him, finally, his eyes were pleading. "Oh, God, is that why you got hurt? You were distracted?" I said. 

"No… it's the reason I survived." 

"... What?"

"I…" he didn't finish his thought. Instead he pulled me towards him and kissed me, finally. It was two weeks overdue, all the waiting and worrying dissolved and all that was left was him. He overwhelmed my senses, and I eagerly pulled him on top of me, impatient and wanton. 

James wasted no time, pushing his hands under my shirt and pulling it up over my head. I yanked his jacket halfway down his strong arms, his body heat radiated from him, and my hands searched for more under his tight black t-shirt. 

We were lost in a mess of skin and limbs, both of us trying to drag out the moment, but too eager to slow down. He barely grazed me with his fingers and I was beyond ready. He pulled my legs around his waist, stopping only briefly to look into my eyes before slowly pushing his entire length inside me. 

I pushed my hips up to meet his, bucking against him as best I could while trapped underneath him. He didn't hesitate to obey my need, and started pounding into me mercilessly. When my orgasm crashed through me, it was quick and chaotic and I barely recognized the guttural moan that escaped my lips. 

He shuddered and broke when I raked my fingernails down his back, emptying into me completely. He held me so tightly that I couldn't breathe, falling limp in his arms… then he brought me back to life with a tender kiss. 

I held him against me and ran my fingers through his hair, the sound of his breathing making me calmer with every rise and fall of his chest. 

"I have to tell you something," he said softly, turning to look at me. "I can't… I can't keep anything from you, I don't want to…"

"Spit it out, Barnes." 

"I need you to know… I didn't have to go on that mission," he said. "Sam said he could handle it by himself but… I went anyway." I waited for him to continue. "I just felt like I needed… some time… to think."

"Oh." I said, my hand dropping to my side, paralyzed. 

"But, you have to understand," he pleaded. "I knew it was a mistake right away. I know…I know now… I don't want to be away from you ever again." Now James' eyes were the ones filled with tears. "Please… say you forgive me. I'm not good at this, I…"

"It's okay, James. I get it. It's a lot. You don't have to…" I looked away, but Bucky took my chin in his hand and turned me towards him. 

"I want you, and I hope you want me too. And if you're willing to try…" he trailed off, but I knew what he meant. 

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. I wished, rather than believed everything was going to be okay. I wanted him so badly it scared me, but reality hung over us like a Sword of Damocles. 

Ian, the tabloids, the unending danger of his job… all these things would try and tear us apart. But in that moment, I held on for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, grab your stuff, we're getting out of here," James spoke with a serious voice. A _no argument will change my mind _kind of voice. A Winter Soldier kinda voice. He yanked my suitcases down from the shelf in my closet and started pulling open drawers. 

I watched him with wonder. I don't think anyone has ever cared that much about me before. "Isn't it a little early in the relationship for you to be pawing through my undies?" I commented. 

James stopped for a second and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry," he pushed his hair back from his forehead anxiously. "I got one hell of a fight or flight response."

"I know you do," I put my hand on his shoulder, as if to console him. "But it's not like Ian's going to break in here and murder me… I don't think." 

James did not look amused at my attempt at a joke. "I just… need to keep you safe. Are you sure you don't want to call the police?"

"Oh no no, I've had experience with Ian's lawyers before. It's not pretty," I said. "And I'm not really interested in giving the tabloids more fodder."

"What do you mean?" Bucky cocked an eyebrow. 

"Umm… have you not seen the article?"

"What article?"

"Oh… no."

"What aren't you telling me?"

I let out a long, raspy sigh. He was going to find out eventually. I opened my laptop and googled his name. More than one article popped up, though none of them were as savage as the original. 

James scanned the screen, his expression unreadable. When he was finished, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is why I avoid the internet," he said. I flinched when he slammed the laptop shut. He started to pace the room, his hands pulling through his long hair. 

"I know, it's horrible, I'm…" I began.

"If you say I'm sorry I'm going to scream," James said. "God, I'm so stupid." 

I stood up and stood in front of him, deflecting his pacing. "The only person to blame here is that witch Liz," I said. 

James reached out and took my arms in his warm hands. "This is a side of my life that I'm having a hard time coming to terms with. I just wish there was a way to keep you out of the public eye," he rubbed my arms softly. "But the truth is, I am proud to be seen with you, and I don't want to stop. But if it hurts you…"

I kissed him before he could finish. "It hurts more to be apart from you," I said. "Those vultures can't hurt me."

Bucky smiled and squeezed my arms affectionately. I winced when he touched the spot where Ian had grabbed me. His face fell. I shook my head as he pushed my cardigan off my shoulder. My arm was tender, and the dark bruise had already started to form. 

The look on James' face just about broke my heart. "I'm going to kill him," he whispered. 

"No, you're not," I said. 

James took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. He ghosted his hand over the bruise, then kissed my skin, gently. "Let's go home, doll."

*  
Home, for the time being at least, was the new Avengers headquarters downtown. 

After a few long, emotional phone calls to my friends, James packed me and my things into his Jeep, and sped off towards the city. I had to admit, I was pretty excited. I was still a bit shaken from my unpleasant encounter, but the prospect of seeing the fancy new Avengers complex and meeting some of Bucky's teammates was very appealing indeed. 

We glided over the bridge as night fell, and the lights of the city sparkled like constellations. James and I were silent as we drove, but he took the opportunity to squeeze my hand or touch my knee every time we stopped at a stoplight. 

Soon we arrived at the complex. It was a comparably modest 20 stories, and not nearly as garish as the original Avengers tower. In fact, Pepper Potts had designed the building in a mixture of art deco and modern design. Dark wood and brass accents were encased in sparkling, multifaceted panes of glass. I had yet to see the building in person, and I was awed by its tasteful beauty. 

James pulled up to an alley behind the building, and stopped the Jeep in front of a solid brick wall. He leaned out the window and scanned his ID card, then like magic, the brick wall opened to reveal a hidden garage. 

"Is this the Batcave?" I asked.

"I don't know what that means," James replied.

"Well, there's this comic book, you see…"

"I'm just messing with you. Batman came out in the 30s you know," he smirked. "But yes, this is the Batcave." 

James came around to open my door for me, a completely unnecessary but adorable gesture, and we made our way up the elevator to the main floor. 

He kept his hand on the small of my back as he lead me to the impressive front foyer. The interior was just as beautiful as the facade, with gorgeous tile work and a breathtaking vaulted ceiling. The space was highly detailed, but still light and spacious. 

In the middle of the foyer, the original Iron Man costume was displayed, slowly rotating, in a glass case. A small group of children were gathered around the suit, staring up at it in awe.

One of the little girls turned around and squealed when she saw us. "Bucky!" Morgan Stark cried and ran over. She immediately latched on to his metal arm, and he yanked her up into the air, swinging her like a monkey.

"Hmm… there appears to be something stuck to my arm… I can't get it off," he said, shaking her back and forth, eliciting delighted laughter from the little girl. 

She plopped down on the ground and Bucky kneeled down. "Oh, it's you," he said nonchalantly. 

Morgan threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly before turning to me. "You're Bucky's friend," she said as a matter of fact. "Mama said you were coming. I'm Morgan," then she grabbed my waist and gave me a hug of my own. 

"Very nice to meet you, Morgan," I said, patting her on the head. She giggled. 

"I see you two have met," Pepper Potts emerged from somewhere and held out her hand. "Sorry, she's a little hyper right now… she's having a sleepover tonight, God help me," Pepper laughed as Morgan ran back to her gaggle of friends. 

"She's such a sweetheart!" I said. 

"Yeah, she's pretty outgoing, she takes after her father," Pepper smiled. "Anyway, here's your security card, it will get you into all the residential and recreational areas of the complex. It's really nice to meet you, but I have to run!" Pepper said, then hurried away to herd the children on to their next activity. 

Bucky lead me to the elevator, and once we were alone, I started to giggle. 

"What?" he said. 

"That was adorable."

"Yeah, kids like me," James grinned. "Though I can't think why. I'm such a grumpy old goat."

"No you're not," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You give off good vibes, and kids can sense that."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a big softly at heart," he said, then leaned down to kiss me. 

"Well, well, you couldn't even wait til you got to your room, could you?" The elevator doors opened to reveal Sam Wilson, arms crossed, shaking his head. 

"Why are you hovering by the elevator, you weirdo?" Bucky grumbled. 

"Actually, I'm off to do some extremely important Falcon related business, for your information," Sam said, then turned to me. "How do you do? Sam Wilson. It's a pleasure to meet you." He flashed me a million dollar smile and proceeded to kiss me on the hand. 

"Okay, okay, take it easy," Bucky said, taking my hand away from his friend. 

"I have to personally thank you. Buck has been at least 25% less of a cranky pain in the ass since he met you," Sam said, sincerely. "He didn't even bitch me out for finishing all the cereal this morning."

"You finished the cereal?" Bucky glared. 

"Well, gotta go! Have fun you two!" Sam hopped into the elevator and punched the door close button. 

"Oh my god, he is hilarious," I laughed. 

"Yeah, hilariously stupid," James rolled his eyes. "So, here's where I live," he began. "Also Sam, and Wanda's down the hall. Of course, we have a spare bedroom for you…"

"Can I see your room?"

"Sure you can," Bucky was blushing again. 

He took my hand and lead me to one of the suites. It was a large room, but a lot cozier than I was expecting. For some reason I expected James to live somewhere very austere, but this room was full of personal items, carefully displayed, hanging plants and books piled all around the big bed. 

He quickly crouched down and started picking up the books and putting them back on the shelf. "Sorry, I didn't have time to tidy up…" 

I sauntered over and stood in front of him, close enough to kiss him. His eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips and back again. "It's getting late so if you just want to rest that would be okay…" 

I jumped up, and he caught me in his arms easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hard. "I don't want to rest," I said softly, resting my forehead against his. 

"Oh thank God," he sighed and tossed me onto his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this smut chapter before the shit royally hits the fan!  
Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. I love each and every one of you.

I giggled and bounced onto the king sized bed. I watched eagerly as James tore off his jacket, then his shirt - he was not messing around. He crawled onto the bed and stalked toward me, licking his lips. I screamed and shuffled towards the headboard, but I didn't make it very far. James grabbed my ankle and tugged me towards him, sliding me onto my back and underneath him. 

He muffled my laughter with his mouth and my furious giggles dissolved into a soft moan. I knew I would never get tired of the feeling of his body on top of me. My legs fit around his waist perfectly, we melted together as easily as breathing. He kissed me slowly and thoroughly, until I was squirming, flushed and wanting. I took ahold of his shoulders and rolled over until I was on top, straddling his thick thighs between my own. 

The pupils of his eyes were completely blown out, watching in awe as I took off my blouse and my bra. He ran his hands slowly up my hips then around my waist. He grazed my ribs before resting his hands below my breasts, the weight of them filling the palm of each hand. I relished the feeling of his hands, one metal, one flesh; the sensation was intoxicating.

I started to circle my hips slowly, the friction causing both of us to exhale heavily. James sat up and pulled me close to his chest. With determined hands he maneuvered our bodies until he could take off the rest of our clothing.

We held each other, both of us content in our nakedness, kissing, sucking, biting, every inch of skin now exposed to each other. James placed me carefully on my back and dove between my thighs, sucking a hickey into the sensitive hollow where my leg met my body. 

I was dazed and lightheaded, James had that effect on me. Having him between my legs, touching me everywhere but where I needed it most was the most delicious torture. But James wasn't a cruel man - he slipped his tongue between my folds, tasting me, exploring me with his mouth. 

My hips bucked instinctively against his mouth when he grazed his teeth against my clit, before drawing tight circles with his tongue. I cried out when I came, losing myself to the feeling. It happened so easily with him, like he'd already memorized the intricate workings of my body. 

I trembled, I was so sensitive that every flick of his tongue was almost painfully intense. Finally, he let me go, looking down at the wanton puddle of a woman he'd reduced me to. He chuckled, clearly proud of his work.

I recovered quickly and shoved him roughly onto his back, tasting myself on his lips. I slid down his torso, and straddled his knees, trapping him between my thighs. I grazed my palm down the length of his cock, letting my tongue follow in the wake of my gentle caress. It was my turn to torture him, keeping the movements of my mouth and hands light and witholding.

James squeezed his eyes shut and let out a low groan. "Doll, you're killing me…"

"Who me?" I said, innocently, letting my warm breath wash over him. 

"Please, doll…"

"Please, what?"

"Suck my cock."

"Is that an order, Sergeant?"

His eyes flew open, he was flushed a deep red. "No… I mean…"

Seeing him flustered was a huge turn on, and completely adorable. I giggled and took him into my mouth fully, coating him in saliva from tip to base. He ran his fingers through my hair, gathering it into a ponytail and holding it gently, his eyes fixed on my head bobbing up and down. 

"God, you're so sweet… you're an angel…" he mumbled. Soon he began to shutter. "Doll… I'm gonna…" he cried out when I started pumping faster. He came in my mouth, spilling warm fluid down my throat and I took it all willingly. 

He reached for me and dragged me on top of him, lavishing me with lazy kisses and squeezing me tightly to his chest. 

"You weren't really going to make me sleep in the spare bedroom, were you?" I asked. 

Bucky chuckled. "Well, I wanted to give you the option, I didn't want to assume…"

"Ever the gentleman."

"Well, now that I know you want to be here, I'm never going to let you leave," he said. "And I plan on doing some very ungentlemanly things to you."

Both of us were spent, and we fell into an easy sleep, clutching tightly to each other. It didn't last long, however, because I was startled awake by my phone. 

"Everything okay?" James mumbled, still half asleep. 

"Yeah, I just forgot. I was supposed to text Audrey to tell her that I arrived safely," I said. I turned the phone on myself, sticking out my tongue and flashing the peace sign. 

"Does she require photographic evidence?" James said. 

"Always."

James grabbed the phone out of my hand and took a selfie of both of us. 

"Oh my god, delete that!" I squealed and grabbed the phone away. "God! Could I have any more chins?"

James laughed. "Shut up, you're beautiful," he said, then took the phone back, snapping a bunch of photos in succession. They were actually adorable, since we were both laughing and making faces. 

I scrolled through them when he was done. "Bucky! We are clearly naked in this shot!" I cried. "You can clearly see my tit." 

"Yeah, you're going to have to text that one to me," he replied, before getting up from the bed. 

I took a beat to admire his gorgeously naked physique, then I asked, "Where do you think you're going, Mister?"

"I have an idea." He went into his closet and produced an old 35mm camera. "I gotta use up that film I bought, after all," he flashed me a devilish smile. 

"Oh no, don't you dare!" I screamed. 

"Oh, please honey," he crawled back onto the bed. "You are a goddess. Let me take your picture."

I flushed a deep pink. "Alright, but promise me you won't show anyone else."

"Cross my heart." 

He began snapping my picture, and I sighed and tried to relax, but I felt very tense. 

"Why don't you try lying on your side?" he suggested. 

I did so, making my best bedroom eyes. Every once and awhile James would reach down and pinch me, causing me to laugh out loud. I began to become more comfortable, so I tried some more provocative poses, like the pinup girls from Bucky's time. 

"God, you're sexy," he said. I knew he was telling the truth, as evidenced by his ever growing erection. Soon he set his camera aside, much too frisky to continue with his artistic endeavour. 

He kneeled between my legs and licked the tips of his fingers, sliding them up my naked sex. He pushed into me with one fluid stroke, taking my breath away. 

*  
I woke up late the next day, and was surprised to find James still asleep beside me. He continued to amaze me, I'd pegged him as an early riser. But to be fair, we did stay up rather late, fucking. I smiled, watching his eyelashes flutter against his perfect face; he was dreaming. 

I sighed contentedly and reached for my phone. As usual, there was a message from Audrey. I scrolled through the messages and gasped, almost choking. I sat up violently, jostling Bucky awake. "Oh no…" I whispered, tears filling up my eyes. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked, groggy. 

I didn't answer, I just turned my phone to show him. 

"Oh no…" he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Pepper Potts paced the floor of the apartment, speaking stern words into her cellphone. I sat on the couch like a zombie and watched her, as Bucky gently massaged my shoulders. Every once and awhile, I would turn to look at him, but his gaze was trained on the floor. I was having trouble reading his expression. It was a look somewhere between rage and resignation. 

Pepper finished with her call and sat down next to me. "Okay, the pictures have been taken down, but of course, they probably are still circulating through outside sources. Our people are working on it, but these things have a tendency to go viral."

"How the hell did this happen?" I said. "It was only last night…" I could feel my face heat up, I had reached new levels of embarrassment. Now not only were there pictures of us on the internet, but semi-nude ones at that. An intimate moment between me and Bucky was on display for everyone to see. 

"Well, it looks like Liz had a tracker on your phone," Pepper explained. "You were hacked, basically. It's highly illegal, and we've sent someone to pick her up."

"Are you going to arrest her? Is that really necessary?" I said. 

"I'm afraid so. It's a threat to our security as well as yours," Pepper said. "And since she used your name this time, I'm afraid it puts you in danger." 

With that, Bucky stood up angrily. It was his turn to pace the room.

"Well, I guess I could lay low for awhile," I said. "It's not like someone is going to actually try and stalk me or anything… are they?"

Pepper didn't answer right away. "Honestly, I don't know. But maybe it would be a good idea to stay with us for awhile," she said, finally. 

"But like… can I go to work?"

"Yes, of course, but we'll have someone drive you there," Pepper said. 

"But you are not going back to that apartment," Bucky said. "Especially with that psycho Ian sniffing around."

"Do I get a say in this?" I said. 

Bucky set his jaw, but didn't answer. 

"I'll leave you guys alone," Pepper said, taking the hint. "But please let me know if you need anything. This will all blow over soon enough, trust me." Pepper smiled and gave me a reassuring pat on the knee. 

After she'd gone, I got up to look at Bucky in the face. "Do you really think I'm in danger?" I asked. 

"I don't know… but I'm not taking any chances."

I knew James well enough by that point to know that any argument would be pointless. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you sure you want me hanging around all the time? Won't I cramp your style?"

He pulled me into a big bear hug. "Remember when I told you I wouldn't let you leave? Well now I have a good reason to stay true to my word," he said. 

I nodded against his chest. I can't say that I really minded staying with James, but I also worried about how much of my freedom I was going to lose if we were going to be together… 

"Are you okay, doll?" James sensed my tension. 

"I kinda want to punch something," I mumbled.

"Hmm… That's a really good idea, actually." James pinched my hip. "Let's go punch some stuff."

*  
He wore a pair of grey sweatpants low on his hips. So low, in fact, that I knew if I reached over and lifted the hem of his t-shirt, I would see the trail of soft hair that ran down his stomach and past his waistband. The thin fabric clung to his thick thighs, and it became painfully evident that James had nothing else on under those sweatpants…

"Don't stare at it." 

"Huh?" I shook my head, snapping myself out of my silent reverie. 

"You want to imagine the bag is your opponent. Don't fixate on one spot. Keep your eyes moving and try to anticipate your opponent's movements," James explained. 

I gave the bag a few smacks, feeling the weight of it pushing back at me. 

"Keep your feet moving and your hands up. Yeah, just like that," James continued. "Give the bag a good snap. There you go!'

I tried a 1-2 punch combo like James showed me. I was starting to get the hang of it, and to be honest, it felt amazing. My blood was pumping loudly in my veins and my frustration became physical. Ian, Liz, the tabloids, the invasion of privacy… it was getting to be too much, but instead of letting it break me, I channelled my anger into strength. I cried out as I hit the bag relentlessly, sweat pouring down my brow. I paused for a breath and took a step back. 

"Wow, you're really doing great, doll. You're a natural." James wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed the top of my head. "You got a lot of rage in that lil bod of yours." 

"It's been a rough week."

"I know the feeling," he chuckled. "You ready to try it on a real person?" 

"Who?"

"Me."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not going to punch my boyfriend!" I felt my face turn red and I tried to bury it in my giant boxing gloves. "I… I mean…"

"What?" James laughed and liberated my face. "What is it? Why are you embarrassed? The boyfriend thing?" 

"Well, I mean, we didn't have 'the talk' yet… I didn't want to assume..."

"Is this one of those twenty first century rules?" 

I nodded, frowning. 

James laughed and rolled his eyes, draping his arms over my shoulders, swaying. "Say darlin', will you go steady with me?" James said in a thick, inexplicable southern accent. 

"I suppose I will, Jimmy Bob," I replied in kind. 

Bucky laughed against my lips and I tried to negotiate wrapping my arms around him when my gloves hindered my progress. 

"Really? Again?" 

"Beat it, Sam," Bucky said, without turning around. "Actually… this is perfect. You can punch Sam!" he said.

"What did I do this time?" Sam said. 

"Nothing," I giggled, playfully shoving James away from me. 

"I'm teaching her to fight, but she doesn't want to punch her booooyfriiiend," James teased.

"Why not? He has an exquisitely punchable face," Sam said. 

With that, Bucky lunged at his friend, knocking him backward onto the mat. 

"Why don't you two spar, since you're already kicking the crap out of each other? I shall watch and learn," I said, throwing off my gloves and plopping down cross-legged on the gym mat. 

I watched the two men face off against each other. They were fairly evenly matched, where Bucky had strength, Sam made up for in speed. I did notice that not once did Bucky use his metal arm to hit Sam, but rather used it defensively, like a shield. Soon, their graceful sparring dissolved into playful wrassling. Sam had Bucky in a headlock, and was giving him an enthusiastic noogie, so I decided it was time to blow the whistle. 

"Okay dum dums, time to hit the showers," I said. 

Sam let Bucky go and shoved him aside. "I won," he said, pointing his finger at Bucky. 

"You wish, bird brain," Bucky said. 

I let the water run down my face, my shoulders, and my back. The hot water eased my aching muscles, but did nothing for my troubled mind. 

Learning how to throw a punch with James certainly helped take my mind off things, but now that I was alone with my thoughts, memories of the day came flooding back. 

Could Pepper be right? Could I really be in danger? I thought about those hateful comments that people wrote when those first pictures came out. Before, I just had to worry about Ian harassing me… now, who knows how many crazy stalkers would be out for blood? 

I worked myself up into a tizzy, so much so that I began to tremble, and I couldn't tell if it was the hot water running down my cheeks, or my tears. 

I started and almost fell on my ass when I heard the door to the locker room open slowly. This was it. I was going to be murdered while I was wet and naked. 

But then I heard his voice say my name. I was so relieved that I burst out laughing. "Bucky! What are you doing in the girls locker room?" I yelled from behind the curtain. 

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" 

"Yes, you maniac!" 

"I'm so sorry doll. There's no one else around so I thought I would surprise you with a sexy shower… but I can go…" 

"Don't you dare!" I cried, pulling back the curtain just enough to reveal my wet head. 

Bucky already had his shirt off, but those sweatpants of his still clung to his sweaty legs. He reached down to pull them off, but I stopped him. 

"Wait!" I cried, holding out my hand. "I need to savour this moment." I took a long, deep breath. "Okay, proceed." I said. 

Bucky chuckled and eased his pants down his hips. And what a glorious sight it was. 

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. 

"What??"

"You're going commando!"

"Commando?"

"Undie-less."

"Well, I don't like all the bunching…"

I giggled. "Come here, you silly thing," I said, reaching for him. 

He climbed into the shower with me pulling the curtain closed after him. "I'm really sorry I scared you," he said, looking down at me with his big puppy dog eyes. 

"It's okay," I said. "It was worth it. I'm just a little tense."

"No kidding," James said. He turned me around and started kneading my sore shoulders. It hurt, but in the most delicious way. The massage coupled with the steamy hot shower was making me dizzy. It didn't help when James started kissing my neck. I leaned against his chest and relished the sensation. 

Then James slowly slid his hands down my back, past my bum and between my legs. My legs started to shake beneath me. Gently he bent me over until I had to grip on to the basin so I wouldn't lose my balance. With one languid motion he pushed into me from behind. The angle was intense, and I held my breath as he bottomed out. It was almost too much, but he knew that, so he moved slowly, reaching around my waist to stimulate my clit as he rocked into me. 

My legs started to give out, weak from fatigue and pleasure. "James, I'm gonna fall!" 

He gently pulled out, eliciting a whine from me. Then he turned me around and hoisted me up and around his waist, before burying himself inside me again. "I got you, doll," he said softly, kissing me deeply. Our saliva mixed with the hot water, and I hung on for dear life as he pounded into me. 

He pressed my back against the cool tile, his strong hands never faltering as he supported all my weight. He held on tight to my hips, rocking me backwards and forwards so his cock would drag against my clit with every thrust. 

I cried out when I came, my moans echoing off the cacophonous walls of the locker room. James didn't hold back, slamming into me until he found his release too. He nibbled my neck as we both came down from our highs. 

"You can put me down now," I giggled. 

"Do I have to?" his voice was muffled by my hair. 

"I guess not," I said. "But I may turn into a prune soon."

James groaned and very gently placed me back on my feet, holding my waist so I wouldn't fall. The steamy shower had become stifling, and I fought to find fresh air. 

James turned off the shower and helped me out of the tub. He grabbed the biggest towel he could find and rubbed me with it, then swaddled me in it, holding it tightly around my chin and kissed me passionately. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest; he was taking care of me. 

"Jesus Christ!!" Pepper Potts screamed, trying to avert her eyes from Bucky's naked butt. She carried a yoga mat in one hand, and an iced coffee in the other. "What the hell Bucky! This is the girls locker room! Get out of here!!"

"Whoops," Bucky said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He saddled past her and winked. "Sorry Ms. Potts," he said, and blew me a kiss then slipped out the door. 

Pepper looked at me and smirked. "I thought you told me you were going to be more discrete?"

"I couldn't help myself," I said innocently. 

Pepper rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I creeped out of the locker room like a bandit in the night. Being caught by Pepper Potts was embarrassing enough, but I didn't want anyone else to see my red, freshly fucked face. But of course, as soon as I got into the relatively fresh air outside the gym, I knocked right into Sam Wilson. 

"Whoa there girl, you okay?" he chuckled, grabbing my shoulders to steady me. 

"Yeah, yes, sorry…" I shook my head, giggling awkwardly. "Still trying to navigate this maze of a compound. Where's the elevator again?"

"Allow me to escort you," Sam held out his arm and I took it gladly. "Look," Sam said, finally. "I know I'm constantly busting his balls - because damn, he makes it so easy - but Bucky is one of my best friends, and I gotta say thank you."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Sam chuckled. "But one thing I do know, I have never seen him this happy before. Ever. So… thank you." 

I looked at Sam and smiled. "I'm happy too." I replied. 

"Then I hope to see you around lots more," Sam said, depositing me in front of the elevator. "Even if that means seeing _more_ of Bucky," Sam shook his head and smirked. "I just saw that boy running out of the locker room with a towel barely covering his powder white ass."

I'm pretty sure my face burst into flames. 

"Some things you can't unsee," Sam said as the elevator doors closed. 

"Are you okay?" James asked, as I stumbled into the living room. 

"Yes, just mortified, what else is new?" I responded. 

"I'm sorry," James chuckled and put his arms around my waist. "I just can't help myself sometimes…"

"You know what?" I placed my nose against his. "For you, it's worth it." I tilted my chin up so James could kiss me, and he did - with gusto. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, jumping out of James' arms. "I have something for you!" 

"Honey, your sweet butt is enough for me." 

I rolled my eyes, heading to his room to grab a parcel from my bag. "It might not be as glorious as my sweet butt, but I made this for you."

James' face absolutely sparkled as he smiled and ripped open the package. His smile was so full of joy that he looked like a kid again, and it made my heart beat faster. 

"I painted this for you," I said. 

Bucky looked down at the canvas for a long time, his expression unreadable. I started to feel a little bit anxious, but when he looked up, his eyes were full of tears. 

"You made this for me?" he said softly. 

"Do you like it?"

He used this free hand and pulled me into his warm embrace. "I love it… I absolutely love it…" he said into my hair. 

He looked back at the painting and shook his head. "You are incredible, you know that? This is amazing."

"Well, it's the least I can do. Just a little thank you for taking me in like a stray puppy." 

"Did you know… before the war, before everything… Steve and I went to art school together," James smiled a sad, far away smile. "Steve was always the real talent but… this brings back so many good memories." 

James placed the canvas on his dresser reverently, reluctant to look away from it. But when he did, he said: "Move in with me."

"What?"

"Come live with me. Here. Don't look for a new apartment. I want you to stay with me," he took my arm and squeezed it gently. 

"James, I don't…" My stomach tightened. 

"I know, it's fast, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I just want to be here to protect you."

I reached up to touch his face. "But you know you can't protect me all the time, right?" 

"But I can try," he said. "Look, everything I've ever loved was taken away from me… I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me, James." My voice wobbled. 

"Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't know what to think. The way I felt for James was completely overwhelming. I'd never felt so intensely about anyone before, and it scared the shit out of me. 

"In the meantime, I'm going to go to your place and make sure everything is secure and the locks are changed. I'll pick up more of your stuff for you."

"Can I come with you?"

James clenched his jaw. "I'd rather you stayed here."

I frowned. I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't want to give up my place, even if Ian was trying to take it away from me. I wasn't ready to give up my space or my independence. 

And what's more, I was afraid that after awhile James wouldn't want me anymore… just like Ian did. 

I wanted to tell James what I was feeling, but when I looked into his deep blue eyes, I couldn't find the words. 

"Alright…" I said finally. "I think I'm going to have a little lie down, this is a lot to process. And to be honest, I'm a little sore," I smirked. "You've been working me pretty hard, Sergeant, and I don't just mean in the gym."

James chuckled and kissed me before leaving me alone with my thoughts. I watched him leave and as soon as he was gone, a wave of anxiety almost knocked me off my feet. 

I decided that the best thing to do was to get some rest, then give Audrey a call. She had a way of talking me down. 

I went into Bucky's room and closed the door. I sat on the bed for a few minutes, trying to settle my nerves. Then I got up and started to undress. As I took off my gym clothes, I noticed something. There were dark bruises forming around my waist and hips, especially on my right side. They must have happened when James had gripped me so tightly in the shower. 

I ran my hands over the damaged skin and began to shake. Ian used to give me bruises like that… but for very different reasons. I knew in my heart that James never meant to hurt me, but it seemed that sometimes he didn't know his own strength. 

I climbed under the covers and breathed in his scent; peppermint from his shampoo, lavender from his body wash, and the unmistakable warm musk that belonged only to him. I buried my face in the pillow and started to cry. All I wanted to do was bury myself in his arms and disappear. I wanted to forget everything and let him take care of me… but I knew I couldn't do that. I still didn't know how to trust him - and I wasn't sure that I ever would. 

I tried to sleep, I really did. But my mind would not quiet down long enough to let me drift off. So I got up and pulled on one of Bucky's t-shirts and padded to the kitchen to make some tea. As it turns out, I wasn't alone. 

"Hello there. It's very nice to meet you, finally," Wanda said, holding out her hand when she saw me. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a huge novel. 

"Likewise," I said. The minute I touched her hand, a sort of calm came over me. That, coupled with her kind smile put me at ease at once. There was something about her, something warm and inviting. 

"Are you okay?" she said, sensing my anxiety. 

"People have been asking me that a lot lately," I said, plopping down onto the seat next to her. "And the truth is… no, I'm not okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said kindly. 

"Yeah, I think I do…" I said. Before I knew it, I was spilling my guts to this woman I barely knew. I told her about Ian, about the tabloids and about losing my apartment, but I left out my anxieties about Bucky. 

"I'm sorry," I said, finally. "For dumping all my crap on you…"

"Don't be sorry," she laughed softly. "Believe it or not, I understand what you're going through. I went through something similar with Vision," she began. "Some people still considered me an enemy after Sokovia, and our relationship was constantly being scrutinized in the media. A magic girl and a machine? That's front page news, apparently," she laughed sardonically. "They called us a freak show. It got so bad that we had to run away."

She looked down at her hands and smiled. "And on top of everything, I'd never been in a relationship before," she said. "I didn't understand my feelings and I didn't know who to trust."

"That is exactly how I'm feeling," I said. "What did you do about it?"

Wanda shrugged. "I followed my heart. And I'll tell you, despite the confusion and stress, it was worth it. And I wouldn't trade a second we had together for an 'easy' relationship."

I smiled, I could feel myself tearing up, but I wasn't embarrassed. I nodded, understanding what she meant. 

Wanda leaned over the table and grabbed my hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Tell Bucky how you feel," she said. "He will understand, I promise." With that, she got up from the table, catching me in a warm hug. 

"Thanks Wanda, I really needed that," I said, wiping away my tears. "You're awesome, you know that?"

Wanda laughed. "Anytime."

I excused myself to go and try to sleep again, but before I left, Wanda said, "Just be honest, everything will work out the way it should. I promise."

I wanted to believe her. 

But things were going to get a lot worse before they got better. 

Before I got back to Bucky's bedroom, my phone started going off. I'd set up an alert on my phone, and it was buzzing and beeping like crazy. I opened the first link that came up… 

SUPER SOLDIER BUCKY BARNES: ARRESTED FOR ASSAULT IN BROOKLYN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the torment I'm going to put you through for the next few chapters, but bear with me! I have a feeling things are going to work out for these crazy kids... 
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and feedback, please keep em' coming. They really keep me going. ♥️


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened?" Wanda burst into the living room to find me on the floor, my arms wrapped around my knees, staring at my phone. Wanda grabbed the phone from my trembling hand. 

_"James Barnes was taken into custody today after a fight broke out between the Super Soldier and New York entrepreneur Ian Gray,"_ she read aloud._ "Gray sustained injuries including a broken arm and mild concussion. Onlookers claim that the men came to blows after an argument erupted outside the Brooklyn dwelling of Gray's ex-girlfriend, and Barnes' current paramour,_" Wanda shook her head and plopped down on the floor next to me. 

"Oh, Bucky… what have you done?" she said, then continued to read. "_Due to Barnes' enhanced nature, he may be facing a charge of aggravated assault which could land the Super Soldier up to 10 years in prison. Both men have been taken in for questioning, but as of yet, no charges have been laid."_

__

__

As Wanda finished, Pepper Potts burst into the apartment, literally screaming into her cellphone. She was still wearing her yoga gear, and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

She hung up her phone. "Okay. It's okay, Bucky's coming home. It's okay," she repeated. I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit or her own. 

Before any of us could get our heads around what was happening, Sam and Bucky walked through the front door. 

"Did they give you any trouble?" Pepper asked Sam. 

"No, the witnesses say that Gray was the instigator," Sam said. "Though he may try to sue for damages. He's a real lowlife, that guy."

Pepper walked over to Bucky. He didn't say anything. He didn't look sorry, or ashamed - just angry. Pepper put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked. Bucky merely nodded. 

"Look, I'm not your boss, so I'm not going to lecture you… but this is bad news, Bucky," she said. "I have my lawyers working on it already, but it's a good thing there were witnesses. I need you to lay low for awhile, okay?" 

James ignored her and walked over to me, kneeling down on the floor next to me. 

"I think she's slightly in shock, Buck, maybe you should…" Wanda began. 

"No, it's okay, I'm fine," I said, finally. But the way my voice wobbled indicated that I was anything but fine. 

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" James asked the room. 

"Bucky… I think…" Sam started. 

"Now. Please." Bucky said forcefully. I shuddered when I heard his voice raised. I don't think I'd ever heard him speak loudly to anyone before. 

Wanda gave me a slight hug before taking her leave, and the rest followed.

"Sweetheart, I…" 

"If you say you're sorry, I'm going to scream," I said, maneuvering so I could stand up. James tried to grab my shaky hand, but I pulled away before he could. "Did you know Ian was going to be there?" 

"I had a feeling he might be sneaking around your place, but the timing, well… that was just dumb luck," he said. 

"Were you planning to kick the crap out of him?" 

"Talking it out was not an option. The things he was saying…" James shook his head. 

"So you default to violence?" I asked, helplessly. "Bucky, you could have killed him." 

"I'm not going to lie and say I didn't want to," Bucky said, pushing his hand through his hair. 

"This can't be how it is between us. You can't fight my battles for me, and not like this."

"I had to do something…"

"Which arm did you use?"

"What?"

"When you hit him… which arm did you use?"

James paused for a moment, and looked me square in the eye. "Left."

I felt the hot tears running down my cheek. James came towards me, reaching to touch my face, but I flinched, stumbling backwards until the back of my legs collided with the couch. 

The look on James' face broke my heart, if it wasn't broken already. "Are you scared of me?" he asked a softly. 

I could barely speak for sobbing. "Yes," I said finally.

"Oh honey," he stepped towards me, but stopped before he touched me, respecting my need for space. "I would never hurt you."

"You already hurt me," I sobbed. "This jealousy… it's just like Ian used to do… I can't take it, I can't…" I was getting hysterical. 

"I'm not like Ian," he insisted. 

"Yeah. You should know better." 

Tears were streaming down James' face now. "Please, tell me how to fix this."

"I don't know… but I can't… I can't do this…" I was choking on my tears, I was having trouble breathing. 

This time James didn't hold back. He reached out and I collapsed in his arms like a ragdoll. I just wanted to be comforted, I didn't know what else to do. 

He held me firmly as we cried, letting his tears fall into my hair. Then he squeezed my hips with his hands in a gesture of affection, like he'd done so many times before. Except this time, I cried out in pain. He'd pressed right into the bruise on my hip. 

I pulled away but he followed me. Gently lifting up the hem of my t-shirt, he revealed the nasty purple bruise. 

James' eyes flashed with understanding: he was the one who'd given me that bruise. With all his efforts to protect me, he'd hurt me anyway… in more ways than one. 

I looked into his eyes, but I had to look away. His expression was so devastated, I knew it would be etched in my memory forever. 

I started to become frantic. "I need to go… " I went to the bedroom and started gathering my things. I was still only wearing Bucky's t-shirt, so I pulled on some jeans.

"Please…" James said, following me closely. It sounded like his voice would give out any second. "Please… don't…"

I grabbed my bag and bolted to the door. "I'm sorry, I need to think… please just let me go." 

I could hear him calling my name as I ran down the hallway to the elevator, and his voice echoed in my head as I burst out the front door and onto the street.


	13. Chapter 13

It had started raining by the time the cab stopped in front of Audrey's apartment. I was grateful; if it had been a cheerful, sunny day, it would have made me sick. 

Audrey was already at the door waiting for me, her arms crossed, leaning on the doorframe. By the time I got to her door, my hair was soaked. 

"Hey. You look like the girl from The Ring," Audrey said, wrapping me up in the warmest, most welcome hug. I chuckled against her shoulder before dissolving into sobs. 

"Shh… don't cry," Audrey said, patting my back. "So your boyfriend got arrested and the whole world saw your tiddy on the internet. So what?"

I started laughing again, so much so that I thought I was going to pee my pants. All the emotions of the day seemed to drain out of me all at once. 

Audrey pushed a lock of hair back from my face. "You okay, dragonfly?" she asked. 

"Yes. I mean… no, but I will be," I said. 

An hour later and Audrey had the fire going and we'd started our second bottle of wine. 

"I just panicked," I said. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let Ian hurt me ever again. But he's still doing it. I tried to cut him out of my life but it just made it worse. And because of him, I've probably lost the only man I've ever… " I couldn't finish, my tears were surfacing again. 

"You haven't lost anything yet," Audrey said. 

"Why the hell would James want to keep seeing me? It's been nothing but trouble since the day we met. And now he could face jail time," I swallowed and shook my head. "And the worst part is… he thinks I'm scared of him," I sobbed. "I'm not scared of him."

"Honey, please don't beat yourself up. After all you've been through, it's natural to feel afraid. I'm sure James understands that," Audrey said. 

"I feel like I've regressed," I rubbed my forehead, trying to ease my aching skull. "I feel like all the work I did was for nothing. Ian is still fucking up my life - and I let him."

"Well, I know this is going to sound extremely unhelpful, but I think you should try and get some rest," Audrey said, grabbing the big blanket and wrapping it around both of us, squeezing me close. "Go to sleep. Aud's gonna take care of you." She patted my head. 

I held on to my best friend for dear life, and eventually, I was able to rest. 

*  
I thankfully slept a dreamless sleep, probably due to the copious amounts of wine I ingested before bed. I woke up warm but comfortable, with Audrey snoring softly on the other end of the couch. 

I lay still and looked at the ceiling. In the bright light of day, things seemed a little less gloomy than the night before. I wanted to check my phone, but I hesitated. Part of me worried that there would be a message from James. Part of me worried there wouldn't be. 

I was tired and confused, but one thing I knew for sure: I was not finished with Bucky Barnes. I missed him like a limb. I felt the loss like a lead weight in my chest, crushing my heart everytime it beat. 

Finally, I picked up my phone. My stomach did a flip when I saw the message from James:

_You probably don't want to hear from me right now, but I promise I won't message you again if you don't want me to. I'm not going to make excuses for what I did, I acted on instinct and didn't stop to think about how it would affect you. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life._

__

_I don't know what I'm doing. Really. _

__

__

_There's no precedent for a relationship like ours, and I didn't stop to think before diving in head first. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would have fought to the death to keep you. I'm a selfish man after all, and for that I'm truly sorry. _

__

__

_Please know that if you ever need me, I will be here for you. No matter what. Yours, James _

__

__

I clutched the phone close to my chest. I could feel my eyes start to burn again, but I took a deep breath. I knew that if I started crying again, I'd never stop. 

I thought for a long time about how I would respond, but how could I express everything I was feeling through a text message? Finally I started typing. 

_I'll always need you, James._

__

__

Perhaps it was cruel to be so vague, but honestly, I had nothing left. 

*  
About a week later, James had been true to his word, and didn't message me again. But it didn't stop me from checking with bated breath every single day. 

It was Sunday, our slow day, and I'd finally convinced Audrey to let me go to work alone. I'd always worked alone before, but now both Audrey and Rachel were being very protective of me. It was sweet, but it was also starting to drive me crazy.

None of Bucky's adoring fans seemed to be stalking me, and Ian had the good sense to stay away from me, so I was looking forward to some much needed alone time.

I woke up early and went for a walk before work. Almost all the leaves had fallen off the trees, and they made a satisfying crunch with every step I took. The sky was grey, and the air was crisp and cool. I'd wandered to a part of my neighbourhood that I wasn't overly familiar with, and decided to duck into the bookstore that was attached to a Starbucks. It wasn't as charming as my own lovely vintage bookshop, but it was pleasant nonetheless. 

I was browsing the new releases when I spied a familiar silhouette standing in the fiction section. I stopped in my tracks. 

God, how did I forget how gorgeous he was? In his blue peacoat and page boy cap, he looked kind of like a scruffy professor. Did he cut his hair?

He looked up suddenly and caught me staring. We looked at each other for a moment, then he spoke. 

"Hey, doll."

"Did you cut your hair?" I said stupidly. 

James chuckled, taking off his hat and running his hand through his dark locks. "I figured a little trim wouldn't hurt." 

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

He stepped closer, so close that I could smell him. He smelled like autumn. 

I felt a sudden pang of anxiety deep in my belly. "Umm… did you follow me here?" I asked. 

James cringed. "No, I didn't follow you here. I was actually avoiding your usual haunts. I thought maybe you needed some space," he said, looking down and fiddling with the hat in his hand. 

I felt bad for assuming. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit paranoid… that's very considerate of you. But…" I looked into his steel blue eyes. "It's really good to see you. Like... really good."

James cracked his patented lopsided grin. "It's good to see you too."

I smiled and reached out and took the book he was holding. "What do you have there?" 

"Well, I'm almost finished reading Rebecca, and I have to say, I'm hooked."

"Frenchman's Creek. Another DuMaurier novel! You must have really liked it," I said. 

"She's an amazing writer." 

"You're going to love it," I handed him his book back. "It's very romantic."

James looked at me and bit his lip. He seemed unsure of what to say. 

"I… I miss you," he furrowed his brow as soon as the words left his mouth. 

"I miss you too," I said softly, reaching for his hand. 

He took it and squeezed. The moment I touched him, I felt my anxiety melt like snow in the sun, and nothing else mattered except him. 

"Walk me to work?" 

"I'd love to, doll," he said. 

As usual, some people stared at us as we walked, but I hardly noticed. All I noticed was his warm hand clutching mine. 

"So," I said finally. "Are you like, out on bail?" I smirked. 

Bucky chuckled. "I wasn't charged with anything. The witnesses made it clear that Ian started the fight. I'm really lucky actually," he said. "But Ian took out a restraining order against me. I'm not allowed to come within a hundred feet of him."

"Dear Lord."

"Yeah, he's a classy dude. Honestly, I hope I don't have to get that close to him again as long as I live."

"I don't blame you," I said. I changed the subject. "How are Sam and Wanda?"

"They're good. Wanda misses you. You seemed to have made quite an impression on her. In fact, she made me hang your painting in the living room because she loves it so much." 

"Aww that makes me happy. Wanda has such a nice energy. Tell her I miss her too."

"I will," he said.

We finally came to the curb outside my store. I had to open in five minutes, but I didn't want to leave James. Seeing him again was like taking a breath of fresh air. 

The look in his eyes gave me butterflies, and I held on tight to his hand. I pulled him closer until I could feel his breath on my face. It gave me goosebumps. He reached for me and grazed my cheek with his fingers, sending a shiver up my spine. 

I leaned in and closed the distance between us, slowly dragging my nose against his until our lips met, finally. 

He kissed me like it was the first time, sweet but insistent, like a man returning from war. He held my waist gently and breathed a soft sigh. 

When we finally separated, he kept his eyes closed, his lashes fanned against his flushed cheeks. 

"Can I call you?" he whispered. 

"Please do," I said, resting my forehead against his. 

I watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and it felt like the weight in my chest had finally been lifted.

I floated through my workday on a cloud, working on autopilot. Seeing James had cemented it: I knew that I needed James in my life, no matter what it meant, no matter how hard it was. He was the one - I was certain. 

It was almost closing time, and I was eager to close up and finally head back to my apartment. After staying a week in Audrey's one bedroom, I was more than ready to go home.

I was looking down counting the till, so I didn't notice right away when he walked into the store. 

"Hey kitten," he said. 

My head snapped up. "Oh for fuck's sake!" I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice juicy chapter for y'all. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have the end more or less planned out, so stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I cried, slamming the till shut with a loud clang.

"I hope you don't treat all your customers like this," he said, pawing at some merchandise on the counter with his uninjured hand. The other arm was wrapped in a huge cast that was rigidly attached to his torso. "No wonder your business is failing."

"Get the fuck out of here right now."

"Sometimes I think you forget that I own half your business, kitten. And the larger half, at that. I have every right to be here." 

"I'm pretty sure this counts as harassment, you miserable shit." 

"Wow! Do you kiss your super soldier with that mouth?" Ian tsked.

"I just dialed 9-1… if you say one more word, I'm dialing 1 again," I said, holding my phone in a death grip. 

"Okay okay, calm down. Sheesh, you're always so dramatic. I do have a reason to be here, you know." 

"What is it now?" I said. 

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to liquidate my half of the business," he smiled. "I thought it would be best to sever all ties between us, wouldn't you agree?"

"But…" I came around the counter to face Ian. "I don't have enough to buy out your half… and that means…"

"You'll have to sell too!" Ian said triumphantly. "I'm doing you a favour really. You should thank me. You'll make a little money off the deal, and you won't have to work for me anymore. I thought you'd be happy." 

"Happy?? First you take away my apartment, now my business? And you want me to thank you?" I yelled in his face. 

"You're welcome," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Why are you still torturing me, Ian?" I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that somehow it would make him disappear.

"Well, you got my sister arrested for one thing. You're lucky I don't do worse."

"She hacked my phone! She broke the law! She plastered my private photos all over the internet!"

"Oh don't pretend you didn't love it - having you and your ridiculous boyfriend out on display," he walked up closer to me, his eyes narrowed. He may have had an injured arm, but he was still so much bigger than me; I couldn't help but recoil. "I know you're proud of yourself, you little slut."

"You son of a bitch," I said softly, too stunned to really react. 

He reached down and caressed my face. I turned away in disgust, but he had me pinned against the supply shelf. 

"Everything I ever did was for you," he said softly. "I just can't stand you being with that maniac. The government has a habit of adopting psycho villains and rebranding them as superheroes. It's despicable. He's going to hurt you someday, probably kill you. You should get out now while you still can." 

"Don't fucking touch me," I slapped his hand away from my face.

"Your boyfriend can't protect you now, can he?" he breathed down at me. "If it wasn't for Pepper Potts and her team of sharks, he would be rotting in a glass box where he belongs. But right now, he can't touch me," he smiled down at me. 

"No. But I can." I said and kneed him in the balls as hard as I could. 

Ian doubled over, but was quick to recover. He lunged at me, but I used the defensive technique that Bucky showed me and kept my hands up, deflecting a blow, darting out of the way just in time.

My manoeuvre took him by surprise, causing him to stumble into a display of pastels, sending them crashing to the floor, and probably breaking every single one of them in the process. It was a ridiculous sight, watching him try and get up off the floor, while the loose pastels rolled away, making him fall on his ass.

I laughed uproariously. "Get out of here before you do any more damage!" I cried. 

Ian got up and dusted himself off, but it didn't do any good. His expensive Armani suit was stained every colour of the rainbow. "You better watch your back, missy," he growled at me. "I know people tougher than your Winter Soldier." 

"Noone is tougher than the Winter Soldier!" I said, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face. 

*  
That probably wasn't entirely true. Bucky was a big marshmallow most of the time, but when he got into attack mode: y'all better look out. Ian had gotten a first hand taste of that already. 

I giggled to myself as I walked home from work, thinking about Ian floundering on the floor like a dead fish. But truth be told, I did feel the need to keep looking over my shoulder. I knew Ian was probably bluffing, but I didn't want to take any chances, so I walked quickly. 

Everytime things started to go well for me, Ian turned up like a bad penny. Maybe he was right about one thing, it sure would be nice to cut all ties to him - then I would finally be free. 

My stomach dropped when I came to my front door. There it was: an eviction notice. The sale of my apartment had been finalized, and I had to be out by the end of the month. 

I sighed and used my new key to open the front door. I was pleased to see everything exactly how I'd left it. But the apartment was cold, and empty. I swiftly turned on all the lights, lit a few candles, and turned on some music. 

The wind was picking up outside, and it had started to rain. The storm was making me jumpy, and I shivered at the sound of a tree scraping across my bedroom window. Finally, I grabbed my phone and put myself out of my misery. 

*  
"How the hell fast did you drive?" I said when I opened the door. He was soaked, and though his hair was shorter, it still hung heavy in his eyes. "You could have taken a car instead of your bike," I giggled. 

"What's the fun in that?" he said, pulling me into his arms. His wet leather jacket soaked my shirt, and he shook his wet hair, spraying me thoroughly. I laughed hysterically, trying to pry myself away from him. All too soon, he let me go. 

"Sorry, I…" he pushed his wet hair back from his forehead. "I got a little carried away there."

"Don't be sorry," I said, crossing my arms. Now that my shirt was wet, it was almost see through. It didn't help that my nipples stood up from the cold - and horniness. I still wasn't sure where James and I stood, or if he even wanted to get back together. But seeing him standing there, flushed and wet from the rain was doing things to me. 

I swallowed, watching James peel off his jacket. He wore only a t-shirt underneath, and it clung to his broad chest in the most appealing way. 

I cleared my throat and continued on to the living room. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem, really. I'm glad you called," Bucky said, flopping down on the couch next to me. 

I turned to face him, his arm was draped across the back of the couch, almost touching me, but not quite. I focused on his lips as he looked at me, remembering the kiss we shared earlier that day, before Ian showed up and ruined everything… again. There was so much I wanted to say to James, but I was at a loss for words. 

Luckily, James spoke first. He picked up the eviction notice from the coffee table and furrowed his brow. "I guess that dipshit wasn't bluffing. I'm so sorry, doll."

"Yeah, and things got a whole lot worse since I last saw you."

"Since this morning?" James asked. 

I nodded. "Ian showed up at my store," I said, quietly. For some reason, admitting it made me feel ashamed. 

"Holy shit, are you okay?" James slid closer to me and gathered me in his arms. Once again, my emotions got the better of me, and I burst into tears. "God, you're clearly not okay," he said. "Fuck, I'm sorry… I should have…"

I sat up and wiped the tears off my face. "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me," I sniffed. "In fact, I got in a pretty solid kick to his nards - so that's a win." 

James chuckled. "Good for you, doll. He deserves much worse."

"Yeah, but he still got me where it hurts. He's making me sell the store."

"What? Why? How?"

"Well, he owns more than half the business, so he's perfectly within his rights to sell it off. And he never tires of torturing me," I put my head in my hands. "So, I've lost my home and my business… "

"And all because of me," James said. 

"What?"

"He didn't start targeting you until he saw us together."

"It could have been anyone," I said. "Ian has always been insanely jealous, you just got caught up in my drama."

"I should have done a better job of protecting you," James clenched his jaw. 

"That's just it, James," I took his hand and pulled it into my lap. "You can't protect me. Noone can. I have to learn to protect myself." 

"What do you want to do?" James asked. 

"Well, it's clear that Ian isn't going to be happy until he takes everything from me. Well, I'm not going to let him take you too." I looked into Bucky's steel blue eyes as they searched mine. "When Ian came to me today, I was afraid. But then… I wasn't. Because of you, I felt brave enough to fight back."

James listened carefully, his lips slightly parted. I watched his chest rise and fall with his breath, getting shallower as I spoke.

"I feel so much stronger because of what you taught me. Because of you, I don't feel afraid anymore. I am not too proud to accept your help," I said. "But even if you never want to see me again - please know that because of you… I will be okay." 

James pulled me forward by the waist and crashed his lips against mine. I melted into him. I missed the way he tasted - like peppermint and honey. I kissed him back with all I had, hoping to God it wasn't a goodbye kiss. My eyes were still closed when he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, and looked at me. "I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I promise you I will have your back no matter what - but I'm in love with you, and if I keep kissing you, I will never be able to stop," he squeezed my arms gently. "If you just want to be friends it's okay… but please tell me now…"

I cut him off with my mouth, throwing my arms around him and pushing him back onto the couch. I couldn't stand it anymore. I craved him like air. I shimmied my body so I was able to kick off my shorts, climbing back on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

I unzipped his pants and let him spring free. Bucky's pupils were blown out as he watched me ease myself on to his length, throwing my head back at the exquisite sensation.

"James?" I breathed.

"Yes doll?" James bit his lip. 

"Will you be more than just my friend?" I circled my hips, grinding into him. 

James groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. "Yes…" 

"James?" 

"Yeah sweetheart?" his voice was strained. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I snapped my hips forward, pushing him even deeper. 

James cried out, then squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes…" 

"Because I want you," I twisted my hips in time with my words. "I need you…" I stayed still for a moment, and he opened his eyes. "James, I love you." I said. 

"Baby, I love you too." He smiled, gazing at me with a look of mystified adoration. He pulled me down to his lips and kissed me. I squealed with delight as he rose up from the couch, still buried deep inside me. I latched on to his waist and he held me tight as he walked us both to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you will find the last chapter satisfying! Thanks again for all your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. ♥️

I looked in the mirror one last time, making sure my cat eye eyeliner was perfect. 

"Doll, are you ready yet? We're gonna be late!" I heard James holler from the living room. 

"Okay, I'm coming out, but you have to PROMISE not to laugh," I hollered back. 

"I promise! C'mon, Wanda already texted me four times!" 

It was October 31st. On November 1st, I had to be out of my apartment for good. But was I at home, packing like a responsible adult? Nope. Instead, I was at Bucky's place, dressing for the Avenger's first Halloween party at their new complex. 

I opened the door to Bucky's bedroom and pranced out with a flourish. James took one look at me and burst out laughing. 

"Bucky!!" I stamped my foot. 

"I am so sorry, doll!" James was almost crying laughing. "You look amazing. I'm just extremely amused by your choice of costume." 

I wore a tight blue spangly halter top, and a scandalously short red and white striped skirt. My hair was done up in victory rolls, and topped off with a jaunty blue chapeaux. It made for a very effective (if slightly slutty looking) USO chorus girl costume. 

James wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. "Doll, you look incredibly sexy… I'm sorry for laughing. I'm just having flashbacks," he said. 

"I suppose I forgive you," I said, cocking my head and staring at James in his costume, drinking him in.

He wore a replica of his WWII uniform, the green khaki clung tight to his broad shoulders. He filled out that uniform better than he did in the 40s - I'd seen pictures. He stood tall and confident, spinning his hat in his deft fingers. His face was powdered white, and he had dark exaggerated circles under his sparkling blue eyes, creating an undead effect. It was hot as hell.

He spread out his arms, allowing me a perfect view of his handsome form. "I'm the ghost of Bucky Barnes!" he announced. 

Now it was my turn to laugh. "This is a good look for you," I said, saddling up to him. I giggled when he grabbed my behind and hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He kissed me passionately, spinning me around until my back crashed against the wall. 

I squealed with delight when I felt something vibrate between my legs. James reluctantly released my lips. "That would be Wanda again, " he said. 

"We best get a move on, Sergeant," I said, tapping his shoulder. 

James groaned. "Do we have to?" 

I giggled. "You are completely covered in my lipstick." 

James gazed into the hall mirror and nodded. "It's perfect," he said. "Just the finishing touch I needed for my costume, don't you think?" 

"Absolutely. Now can you put me down?"

"Nope," he said, swinging me out the door and carrying me down the hallway and into the elevator. 

At least James had the decency to put me down as we entered the grand ballroom. The room was lit with tiny twinkling lights, natural garlands made of maple leaves were hanging everywhere, and expertly carved pumpkins adorned every surface. Along the bar, there were pumpkins carved with the faces of each and every Avenger - those still with us, and those that were gone. And best of all, thousands of individual candles hovered near the ceiling in a spot-on homage to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I could only assume the candles were controlled by drones and not magic, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure… 

"Wowie…" Bucky said wide eyed, taking it all in. 

I giggled and grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You are adorable, Sergeant." I said, pulling him towards me. 

"OooooOooooo!" Someone gushed. I rolled my eyes and released Bucky's lips. 

My two best friends came barreling towards us, making kissy faces. Pepper Potts had gladly extended an invitation to Rachel and Audrey, and it seems they'd already taken advantage of the open bar. 

"You guys look amazing. Rapunzel?" I said, pointing at Audrey and her long, blonde wig. "And… Han Solo?" I asked Rachel. 

"Bingo!" Rachel replied. "I tried to get Audrey to be Chewy but she threw a fit." 

Audrey grabbed a drink off one of the many trays the costumed servers passed around the party. "Drink!" she demanded 

I took a small sip of the milky, orange liquid. "Good God!" I started to cough. "Too… sweet…" 

James chuckled and took the cup from me. He took a sip and winced. "What the hell is this?" he said. 

"Pumpkin Spice martini," Audrey said. 

"Okay… "James deposited the drink onto the nearest tray. "No signature cocktails for me, thanks. Can I get you something, doll?" 

"Vodka soda please. And a shot of insulin."

"Coming right up," he said, kissing me on the cheek before heading to the bar. 

"Holy shit you guys are adorable," Audrey said. 

"And you thought the martini was too sweet!" Rachel snorted. 

Audrey ignored her. "So, you all packed?" she asked. 

"Yes," I sighed. "8am tomorrow the movers are coming." 

"Are you SURE I can't convince you to move in with me? Just until you find a new place?"

"Thanks again, Audrey. But I can't put you out like that," I said. "And my parents are excited to have me home for awhile." 

I'd decided it as soon as I got the eviction notice. Most of my worldly possessions were being moved into storage, and I was moving back to Jersey. I thought it would be for the best to be alone for awhile, to figure out what to do with my life. 

"Are you sure?" Audrey insisted. 

"If we could keep the art store, that would be one thing, but…" I shook my head.

"Holy shit, I almost forgot!" Rachel cried. "I was looking over the books one last time and I saw something a little weird…" 

Before Rachel could finish, we were interrupted by Pepper Potts herself. "Hey! You look awesome!" she laughed and gave me a warm hug. She was dressed as Poison Ivy, and her red hair contrasted beautifully with her vibrant green gown. "I just wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine."

A tall, gorgeous man dressed in black held out his hand to me. "T'Challa. I'm very pleased to meet you," his voice was like caramel. His only costume was an ornate Venetian mask. 

"The pleasure is all mine," I said, then hiccuped. The pumpkin spice was catching up to me. 

T'Challa merely laughed. "I'm sorry if we are interrupting, but I insisted that Ms. Potts introduce me to you. I am a big fan of your work."

"My work?" 

"I saw one of your pieces in the common room upstairs and I fell in love with it. Ms. Potts showed me your website, and I must say, I am very impressed." 

"That is… an incredible compliment, thank you," I felt my face flush. Black Panther was a fan? Of me?

Thankfully, James returned from the bar with my drink, effectively saving me from saying anything stupid to the King of Wakanda. 

"Howdy, stranger," Bucky said, and gave his friend a big hug. 

T'Challa chuckled and slapped him on the back. "It's nice to see you Sergeant Barnes, but I have to say… you're not looking so good,' he said, pointing to Bucky's zombie face. 

"I feel like a million bucks," he replied, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me tight so quickly that I almost fell off my four inch heels. 

"I can see that," T'Challa chuckled. 

"What do you say, doll? Dance with me?" Bucky asked. 

"Very well," I said. "Very nice to meet you, your majesty," I said, bowing slightly. 

Rachel and Audrey did a terrible job of hiding their giggles as James dragged me onto the dancefloor by the waist. 

James spun me in a tight circle, then dramatically took me in his arms, leading me gracefully across the dancefloor. He was by far the best dancer in the room, and he made it easy for me to follow along. 

I looked up at him as he smirked down at me. 

"You're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" I said. 

"Yep," James pinched my hip. 

"Are you jealous, Sergeant?" 

James scoffed, but that didn't stop him from spinning me around in a circle and swooping me into a low dip. "How can I be jealous with moves like this?" he said. 

I swatted him on the shoulder as he set me back on my feet. People were staring and smiling. I felt my face heat up, but I had to admit, it kind of felt pretty good dancing with the sexiest man in the room. 

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, giggling. 

"Well, I'm dancing with my best girl, what more do I need?" 

"I know the feeling. I wish I didn't have to leave so early tomorrow morning," I said. 

James slowed his movements, pulling me closer to his chest. "Then stay," he said softly. 

"I have nowhere to live…"

"Stay with me."

"James, we've been over this…"

"I know, but this is different,"James stood still and looked deep into my eyes. "This isn't because I just want to protect you. I'm not trying to keep you locked up in the tower like an evil troll. It's been barely two months and you've completely changed my life. I want you to stay with me because I want to share my life with you."

My eyes were swimming with tears, so much so that I had trouble seeing him. I blinked hard and touched his smooth, clean shaven face just to make sure that he was real. "Okay." 

"Okay?" he said. 

"Yes, I'll stay with you, James," I said. "I'm sick and tired of playing it safe because I'm afraid I'll get hurt again. If you say you want to be with me… then I trust you." 

Bucky's eyes lit up and he gathered me into a warm embrace. He shut his eyes and kissed me hard, as swarms of dancers twisted and twirled around us. 

James nuzzled into my neck, tickling me with his mouth. "Nothing can ruin this perfect moment," he whispered. 

I froze on the spot, my body growing ridgid with panic. "Famous last words…" I mumbled. 

"What is it?" James popped his head up. 

I gestured to the far end of the bar. The man wore a long red cloak and a gruesomely detailed devil mask. He raised his glass of blood red wine and nodded at me. 

"Ian." I whispered.

"You've got to be fucking joking," James said, following my gaze. I felt him clench his fist, the metal growing ridgid under my palm. James motioned to go after him, but I held him tightly by his lapels. 

"Please, don't let him ruin another night for us. We should just ignore him."

"No. No way, I've had it with this sack of shit. He's trespassing and harassing you. This ends now." 

"James please! If you hurt him again, you might not get off so easy this time," I begged. "Please."

James looked at me and clenched his jaw. "Fine," he said. "I'm going to find Sam and we will politely escort him off the premises."

Reluctantly, I nodded. James gave my shoulder a little squeeze. 

"Go find Audrey and stick with her. Stay where people can see you, okay?" he said, kissing me on the forehead before leaving to find Sam. 

I shivered despite the warm ballroom. I honestly couldn't believe Ian would pull something like this. How stupid can one guy be?

I turned and started to make my way to the refreshments table. I had to push my way through the crowd. It was so packed that people unintentionally bumped into me on all sides. Finally, I saw the end of Audrey's long, blonde braid. 

Without turning around, she reached back and grabbed my hand. "Let's get some fresh air, I'm dying in here!" she shouted over the pounding bass. 

It wasn't until we were outside that I realized my mistake. She'd taken me through a back door, and dragged me into the alley at the rear of the complex; the alley that contained the hidden door to the top secret Avenger's parking garage. 

She slammed the metal door, laughing when I tried to open it again - it had locked behind us. 

"God, don't you look cute," she spat, flicking one of the tassels on my costume. "A chubby chorus girl, how charming."

"Jesus Christ, Liz. Shouldn't you be enacting an episode of Orange is the New Black, but for real?"

"You think you're real funny, huh? I never understood what Ian saw in you," Liz snorted. "For your information, I'm out on bail. But I have a record now, because of you, you rotten cunt." 

"Well, maybe you'll learn your lesson about sharing people's private business," I said self righteously. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get my job back soon enough. Especially with the story I'm about to break," she said, grabbing my face with her hands and squeezing. 

"Okay okay, take it east sis." Ian emerged from around the corner, holding his mask in his hands. His own face was even more horrifying than the mask. "We don't want to leave any marks. This has to look consensual."

I felt the bottom of my stomach fall out. "Where's Bucky?" I was angry that my voice wobbled. 

"Oh, your idiot boyfriend let me go, as long as I left right away. I can be cooperative, see?" he said. With that he grabbed my wrists and slammed them painfully into the bricks above my head. 

"Please… don't," I said, watching as Liz pulled a camera out of her bag. 

"What will your loyal little boy toy think when he sees you fucking your ex boyfriend in an alley?" Liz said, and began snapping picture after picture. 

"Bucky's going to kill you for this," I wiggled beneath his grip. 

"He won't get the chance," Ian said, and leaned down to kiss me hard on the lips. 

"That looks perfect," Liz cried. "The public is going to drag you through the mud when they see these pictures. Poor baby Bucky! Betrayed again!" she laughed. 

But I wasn't really listening to her. I was concentrating. I was concentrating on keeping my body limp, gathering my energy. I thought back to everything Bucky taught me, then I made my move. 

As Ian's head moved down to my neck, I took advantage of the awkward angle and twisted my wrist out of his vice-like grip. I hoisted up my leg and shoved him as hard as I could in the belly. 

He stumbled backwards, but I didn't give him any time to recover. I pulled my shoulders back and socked him right in the teeth, careful to hold my fist the correct way, and follow through with the entire weight of my body. I hit him one, two, three times.

Ian's nose exploded with blood. He screamed and grabbed his face, leaving his groin unfortunately uncovered. I lifted my 4 inch heal and jabbed him right in the junk. He collapsed onto the ground, clutching his groin and moaning, blood from his face dripping onto the concrete. 

Liz screamed bloody murder and lunged at me, and she would have got me too if she hadn't been yanked backwards by her stupid blonde ponytail. 

"That's what you get for stealing my look!" Audrey cried pulling Liz's neck back painfully. My two best friends had emerged from the secret door, hidden in the bricks behind us. Audrey gave Liz's hair one last good yank before tossing Liz aside.

"Yeah, choke on it, bitch!" Rachel kicked Liz in the stomach, and she crumpled to the ground next to her brother. 

"Holy shit am I glad to see you!" I said, throwing myself into my friend's waiting arms. 

Just then, James burst through the door, followed closely by Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts and two uniformed officers. James looked down at the wounded siblings, his eyes wide.

James ran to my side, and held me by the shoulders, scanning me for injuries. "Are you okay?" 

I simply nodded and buried myself in his chest. 

One of the officers already had Liz cuffed, while the other worked on Ian. "Ian Gray, you are under arrest for trespassing, assault, harassment, fraud, and tax evasion."

"Tax evasion?" I popped my head up. "That hardly seems important in the grand scheme of things, don't you think?"

"Au contraire," Audrey interjected. "If there's one thing a white male will do hard time for, it's not paying his taxes."

"True dat," Rachel said. "I wasn't able to finish telling you before… when I was going through the books for the shop, I found something strange. It looked like Ian was doing some creative accounting. He appeared to be filtering our profits through a third party. I had a hunch so I passed it onto Pepper's lawyers and…"

"And Rachel's hunch was right," Pepper stepped forward and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Ian fudged the numbers in a big way. Your store is actually very profitable." 

"Does that mean…?" I said excitedly. 

"Yep! We get to keep the store!" Rachel cried. The three of us screamed with delight and jumped around in a small circle. 

"Wow, there is too much estrogen in this alley," Sam Wilson said, who I just noticed was dressed as a very dapper Lando Calrissian. 

"Hey, us girls just layed out two nasty criminals!" Rachel said, standing on her tip toes, getting right in Sam's face. "I'd say there was just enough estrogen in this alley!" 

Sam's annoyed frown slowly melted into a sly grin, as he realized that a small, cute Han Solo was telling him off. He held out his hand, "Sam Wilson, pleased to meet you." 

"Check out this love connection," I whispered to James. Audrey rolled her eyes. 

"Rachel's right though, you didn't need me," James said. "You took them down all by yourself. I'm so proud of you, babe." His crystal blue eyes were locked on mine, filled with gentle admiration. 

"I guess you're right," I said. "I don't need you, James... but I want you." 

James smiled and gathered me into his arms. "Then you got me," he said, leaning down and kissing me softly. 

Five months Later 

Spring had finally come to Brooklyn, and after a cold, tough winter, the rain was finally washing clean the salt bleached streets and sidewalks. I gazed out the window of my gallery and sighed with pleasure. 

Though the sky was grey, the huge picture windows let in a tremendous amount of natural light, and made the artworks adorning the crisp white walls seem to glow. 

I snapped out of my dreamy daze when I heard the door to the gallery make its patented jingle jangle. My business partners and two best friends were busy helping other clients, so I approached the customer myself. 

He was tall, much taller than me, and his thick, short brown hair was damp from the rain. He wore a tailored suit that hugged every nuance of his impressive physique, and finished it off with a sleek black trench. In other words, he was a total knockout. 

He approached one of the paintings and squinted at it, moving so close that he could almost touch it. 

"Excuse me, sir. Please don't touch the artwork," I said. 

He turned to me and trained his steel blue eyes on mine. "I'm sorry ma'am," he smirked, slowly weaving his hands around my waist and pulling me close. "But when I see something beautiful, I just have to touch it." 

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck as he kissed me. I would never get sick of kissing James Barnes. My stomach did flips as he squeezed me tight. Every time we kissed, it felt like the first time. 

When we finally came up for air, I called over my shoulder to my friends. "I'm off to lunch, girls!"

Audrey and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. "Have fun you two," Audrey said. 

The rain had let up just enough that I didn't need to carry an umbrella, and James and I strolled down the street hand in hand, like we'd done so many times before. 

Some people on the street looked at us as we walked, smiling at the couple so clearly in love. We hadn't gotten very far before a young woman in a brown coat stopped us on the sidewalk. 

"I'm so sorry to bother you," she said shyly. "But I'm such a big fan." 

James started to say something, but the woman cut him off. 

"I saw your exhibition at the Wakandan Embassy and I was completely blown away. Would it be too much to ask for a selfie?" 

It took me almost a full minute to realize that she was talking to me. 

"Oh! Of course!" I giggled. 

The young woman beamed and handed her phone to James. He chuckled and snapped the picture. 

"Thank you so so much," the woman said, before scampering off down the street. 

"What am I, chopped liver?" James said. 

I laughed and grabbed his arm, continuing down the sidewalk. "That was surreal." I said. 

"Well, you better get used to it, honey. You're a star."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I giggled as James opened the door to the bookshop. 

I settled myself in our favourite spot by the window, and when James came back with our coffees, instead of sitting across from me, he sat right next to me, draping his arm over my shoulder. 

"So, it occurs to me that I forgot to return this to you," he said, reaching into his breast pocket. 

He placed in front of me my copy of Rebecca by Daphne DuMaurier. I giggled and picked it up. It strangely felt lighter than it had before…

"I thought you said you were a fast reader… " I said, and opened up the front cover. My heart stopped when I saw what was inside. 

The pages of the book had been meticulously carved out, leaving a small hollow in the middle of the book. Nestled carefully inside was a ring.

My mouth fell open. James cleared his throat and shifted nervously. "I'm sorry I ruined your book," he said. "I know it's an antique, but it was Wanda's idea, she thought it would be cute…"

"You're the only antique I need," I said, and James laughed against my lips. When I pulled away, I picked up the ring to inspect it through watery eyes. It was vintage to be sure, white gold with a solitary blue sapphire. The same blue as Bucky's eyes. 

"I want to marry you, doll. I can't promise it will be easy, but I can promise to love you til the day I die," his eyes were pleading. "Please… say you will."

"I will," I said softly. "Of course I will!" I was fully crying now, and so was James when he wrapped me up in his strong arms. 

"Thank God for that," James let out the breath he was holding, and chuckled with relief. "So, what do you think? A June wedding?" he asked. 

"No." I said. James looked startled, but I continued. "I don't want to wait." 

James smiled his perfect lopsided smile and nodded. "Neither do I."

THE ARTIST AND THE SUPER SOLDIER: A FAIRY TALE COME TO LIFE  
_Once the Avenger's most eligible bachelor, Bucky Barnes is officially off the market. Barnes and his girlfriend tied the knot in a small ceremony at City Hall yesterday. The blushing bride has been gaining plenty of media attention recently as Brooklyn's hottest new artist, selling out entire exhibitions in a matter of hours. She seems to have found her muse in Barnes, and though the couple have been dating for less than a year, insiders say that they are 'very much in love'. We wish nothing but the best for the happy couple._


End file.
